History Rewritten
by AeonLegacy
Summary: The sequel to 'May I be lost or Reborn' Mel returns home and lives her' normal' life as best she can. Once she is called to help save the worlds of Earth and Cocoon it seems Caius Ballad isn't the enemy in the story. Everything has been rewritten. Can she solve this with the help of Serah and Noel before both worlds are destroyed? Hope story makes up for the summary.
1. Beginning the Promise

A/N: Hey everybody, AeonLegacy here and ready to start a new story. Now that the sequel is beginning I figured that I should try to keep the Authors note as short as possible so I'll be brief: Since Mel had returned home Etro had vanished and, like the game of 13-2, Lightning is taken out of time and transported to Valhalla. What she doesn't know is the main Antagonist in this story, Caius Ballad, has been wiped out of the world and had been replaced. Anyway, I should stop there before I get too into this, here is the first chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Mel's POV:

A month had passed since I returned home and the stunt that had played throughout the whole world since then has everybody still hell bent on looking for me. Why? I have no idea. Claire had my name and appearance changed so I wouldn't be recognized which really sucks! My new name is Michael Machiavelli and I'm a sixteen year old 'male' Senior at a school somewhere in California living in a town called Oceanside, and I'm glad me and Claire found a house there that has a big view of the ocean, at first I was skeptical about moving to a place called 'Oceanside' but I'm happy it has something that keeps me connected to home. I have to remain hidden and became a boy in my files until the events from the worlds destruction and the 'culprit' has been caught blows over but it won't happen, rumors in class say that this mystery person moved here in the mainland and every time anyone brings the matter up I just flinch and continue what I'm doing. Sis managed to get me something to cover my metallic limbs to look like my real limbs so nobody asks me about why my prosthetic limbs looks so weird like to anime goers from 'Full Metal Alchemist' and I wear gauze around my whole left arm to cover the scars, luckily my teachers understood when I told them I had a very embarrassing scar from a surgery before I moved here. I might sound evil or harsh but I thought the mainland teachers were going to be total hard asses and force me to take the wrap off but they fell for my lies.

Especially for _gym._

Somehow I managed to talk my way into getting a pass to use a separate bathroom stall outside of class to change and do my business. I like my privacy a lot! If I changed with the other boys I will get dogged on and I don't even want to think of what they would do to me if they saw I wasn't the same as them in more ways than one. But then again I did use my power to manipulate my teachers mind to do this and, being a real good student in all my classes, he believed me when I passed him the note and took it seriously like he actually signed the paper. I never use my powers unless i absolutely have to, never abusing the gifts from Etro and never wanting to expose my secret to anybody. When I got into my stall I locked the door and changed in the single room bathroom, the mirror looked like ones you'd see in stores while trying on clothes, and when I pulled my shirt over my head I examined the scars there too, from Barthandelus. They carried over as well but it doesn't bother me so why should I care? Lights world is free from that asshole and now I can live my life as a normal teenager, under a near similar government as Cocoons only its actual people than a divine made AI, for now.

'Bang! Bang! Bang!' The metal door rang in the room, someone was waiting for me outside.

"Machiavelli! Hurry up, or you'll be doing ten laps and a hundred pulls up, boy!" An aggressive, yet motivational, voice yelled from behind the other side of the door. It was my assigned gym teacher, Mr. Mavericks, always threatening students with _challenging _work outs before participating in the sport he got us doing. My teacher likes to add more than the average amount for me because I showed him up and I'm going to surprise him again.

"Yes, sir. I'll be out soon." I replied back already in my black Nike basketball and navy blue echo shirt and black with silver trims running shoes on the verge of breaking but still very durable. I press my ear to the door to hear if anyone was outside the door to hear footsteps disappearing until I can't hear them anymore. I did a victory swing with my arm and leaned against the wall to watch 'RWBY', by Monty Oum from Rooster teeth, episode 5 just to watch Yang fly through the air all the way to the point where she lands and says, 'nailed it!' But end up watching the whole thing. I put my things away in my improvised locker, locked it with electricity bounded around the metal cage and ran to the football field.

* * *

The football field was huge, like the ones you would see in college football, the bleachers were towering themselves. Every time I see this place I shake my head with disapproval and think, 'where are we in the NFL or in high school? Damn.'

"Micheal!" I heard from across the field, my teacher and my class waiting for me in the hot sun. I jogged my way over and kept a stoic, calm, face until I met my teacher with leveled eyesight. His face was red from the sun or waiting on me for the x amount of times, I couldn't tell, but I bet it wasn't going to be good for me.

"Your late, _again, Machiavelli __. _You know what happens when you continue to be late for my class. Each time your late I get to add additional exercises for you to do while **everyone else **gets to sit in the shade and relax to watch you suffer. You ready for today, son?" Mr. Mavericks spits at me with his face reddening a shade darker on the verge of screaming into the megaphone. I looked at my teacher then to my class, for some weird reason, and noticed the guys were both thankful and mad at me possibly for showing off and the girls... Well... I don't know, they look at me funny like I'm a puppy or something, I don't know. But behind everyone entirely I could have sworn I just saw,_  
_

"Get ready, Michael! Your going to do 15 laps around this three mile field. And you have to do it in under ten minutes, and no slowing down. Got it?" I looked at my teacher almost giving him the 'what the hell?' Look I when I hear or see something weird but got ready in a runners position and looked ahead focusing. The whistle was in the teachers mouth and when the whistle blew I didn't see my new school, I didn't see anything from my world. I saw Gran Pulse with the Pulsian monsters roaming around hunting or just killing and then I saw _them_ again.

"Go!" Then the whistle blew and I started off strong the ground my right foot was had a small near perfect crater in the ground but kept running like I was being chased by Behemoths and by an angry Fang for putting bugs in her clothes, waving her lance around and looking scarier than Lightning when you ask her something like 'what do you do on your free time' she'll glare at ya with more venom than sincerity and knock you out with one punch like she did with Snow. I ran faster than a cheetah could ever had imagined running and didn't break a sweat. I didn't keep track of how long I had ran but with small side glances I saw my teacher had long since dropped his whistle from his mouth and his eyes looked comically big with sweat coming out from under his armpits, sweating profusely. I kept running like no ones business it felt like an endless cycle, a cycle we continue to follow ourselves but I know of that horrible truth and the lies behind it all. By the time I stopped and regained my senses school was over for a while but the teacher was still there, mouth agape and still sweating out missiles. It was time to leave and I headed to my changing room, the few minutes I had taken to get there I hid behind a concrete support beam out of reflexes to hide from the enemy but it was only a few female classmates standing outside by the door to my changing room.

'What do they want?' I wondered as I peaked around the corner to see what was going on. The few girls didn't do anything but stand there almost like guard dogs and I really need my things otherwise Claire will bust into the school and, embarrassingly, drag me out of the school. I swallowed my shallow nervousness and walked calmly to the door, the closer I got I got noticed by the girls by the door, I regretted moving out of the way but what choice do I have if I need my stuff, right?

"Hey, Micheal. Nice work out on the field." One girl complimented as she played with her wavy red hair in her fair hands. Another bumped aside the red head and stood in front of me, in a split second what was happening before me reminded me of a few anime's relating to school with humor all over again, only its real...

"Say, Micheal. If your not busy do you wanna hang out tonight? I'm holding a party at my place, your invited to come ya know?" This one was a blond and a 'peppy cheerleader' I notice at games but I don't really pay attention anyways. I stood there like an idiot, a rude one, and didn't answer. I want to say no but I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings, since I am secretly a girl anyways to this ignorant place, but made my choice before hand.

"Sorry, but I'm really busy, I can't go to your party. Now, forgive me, I have to get home now." I say to the group, emotionless, and I walk inside the room. Everything was how I left it and locked the door. I removed my dirty clothes and used water magic to rinse myself off, washed my hair and face and cleaned up until I smelled better than dirt and grime. Using wind magic to dry off properly I pulled on a shirt and baggy military pattern jeans and grabbed my things. The coast was clear and I walked outside of school with my earphones in listening to 'Mirror, Mirror' from the show 'RWBY'. I think and while I walked home, the sun descending to darkness. The song, Weiss's theme, made me realize that what I did on the other side of my dimension was terrible and I can't take it all back. In all the time I had back home and telling Claire everything that happened to me,' I am the loneliest of all', in this world I called my home. I can't hide from myself no matter where I go and I can't keep this burdening secret from either world like in the song. I just prayed that one day I will be given the chance to repent for what I did...

I walked around the block of the sidewalk until I could smell salt water. I came across the docks and followed it several feet up to my new two story sky blue and white paint coated home. Claire gets the first floor with three rooms and master bathroom all to herself while I take the second floor made up of four guest rooms and two double sized bathrooms, its a funny story about how this got arranged but it just did, and I get to use the three other rooms to my liking without any interruption and that's fine with me. I managed to get to the door and took out my keys, just as I reached for the lock for my keys the door knob turned open and there stood my sister in her Air Force uniform from head to toe her brown hair tied up under her cap neat and polished. She didn't see standing there Claire just looked flustered and out of focus to not see me, until she bumped into my shoulder Claire notices me and turns around returning to her happy and collected self again.

"Mel! I mean Micheal... Welcome home..." She says warmly and gives me a brief hug and turns to her car to leave.

"Military called you in again?" I asked, not really surprised that she's leaving so suddenly. Claire has her car door open and closed it once she got in and rolled her window down to her nice brand new Toyota 2014 edition before it even came out.

"Yeah, sorry I can't be home tonight. I was actually really looking forward to having our horror movie night or playing indie horror RPG games tonight like we used to. Unfortunately, I have to go. Dinners fresh and hot on the stove, eat when your hungry, I'll see you when I come home. Bye!" She explains and drives out of the driveway and is now out of sight. I wave goodbye until she is gone and I go inside locking the door behind me. Ever since we moved here Claire wasn't under her original commanding officer, some new haole prick fresh outta the training grounds took up the role as her leading officer and calls her and everyone in her battalion to the base for no important meeting and keeps them there until he is ready to let them come home a week or so later, leaving me to fend for myself in this large house all alone until she comes home. It was nothing new but I still wished Claire was here with me than with the military... I can't complain so all I do is put my iPod on the speakers designed for them and play 'Mirror Mirror' again because right now I do feel alone. I wasn't hungry so I put the pot on the stove in the ice box and went straight to my room feeling tired with the music on repeat to that one song until it was faintly playing from below the second floor. My room was calling to me and I dropped backpack on the ground along with my O'Neal jacket and plopped on my bed. Somehow I was really tired and wanted to sleep in order to forget my troubles, when sleep was above me my eyes fluttered until I finally fell asleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes and found it was suddenly dark in my room, I checked the time and it was five minutes to midnight. My stomach growled and I went downstairs still hearing mirror mirror playing. I was on my way to the kitchen until I noticed it was raining outside and thunder rolled in again like the night I was struck by lightning and survived. I recalled Etro's words saying that I will return to their world sooner than I thought but wouldn't want to chance it with the electric volt again and not survive this time. I pulled the pot out of the fridge and somehow I felt uneasy, like someone was behind me uneasy. I threw the pot back inside the fridge and spun on my heels to turn around faster to find nobody there but the song playing. I sighed and warmed me up something to eat. When it was ready I took my plate outside and sat under the balcony with the swing chair next to the front door to watch the rain fall and listen to the thunder roar. I watched the storm while I ate and thought, 'maybe I'm not supposed to go back. Maybe I can help by staying put here until their world recovered from when I arrived.' It was a blissful feeling both bitter an cruel to think lies were comforting but it wasn't really helping me. Rain kept pelting everything it touched and the storm passed twenty minutes later, I went back inside and sat on the couch with my plate washed and cleaned. It was tomorrow but I can't sleep for the morning was descending over me closer and closer. I realized then the song stopped playing and was replaced with Hopes theme from 13 was playing. I looked at the TV and saw the screen had the same words it had the first time but the words were different, it wrote,

'_Child bearing the pact of the Goddess, man kind is being threatened once more and the Champion had long since been awake to defend her ladies throne. Awaken the Champion and return to the world of Valhalla and Cocoon as the Shield of every dimension in order to keep balance and harmony among worlds. Accept and your journey shall begin, decline and your world will, too, be swept in the void of the endless darkness._'

That was it. Just like that the message had reached me. It felt like ages to be called back there, a little disappointed that it wasn't as flashy as my first entrance, and jumped to my feet. I went into my room to grab my sword that I used against Orphan, Caeli Velum, and ran back down the flight of stairs I almost fell. A golden portal ripped open in front of the TV and I could see remnants of Valhalla on the other side of it. I nearly walked into the portal until I thought about Claire, I rushed to write a note on the white board on the fridge and reluctantly walked back to the gateway. My heart grew heavy about moving so quick without a second thought, did I really despise the reality I was born in? I couldn't answer myself that but I knew I was leaving my sister behind again, I hope one day she would understand this with my message.

"Wait for me Sis. I'll come back for you no matter what." I said aloud to myself and walked through the portal. I hope Claire would understand the message I left her and keep hoping we will live a normal life again, just the two of us.

'_Dear, Claire. If your reading this it means I am already gone. Please understand sis that I love you no matter what but like how you have a duty to protect the people I also have the similar obligation that keeps everyone safe from the threats beyond the states. Beyond the worlds we live in. I promise to come back to you and pray that I will come home successful. Don't forget about me, I love you sis. Your sister, Mel.'_

* * *

A/N: hey everybody, AeonLegacy beginning the first chapter of the sequel. Sorry this first chapter wasn't that exciting but hopefully its alright. I had another idea of how I was going to write this but I guess this was alright, because everybody knows how important first impressions are, right? And right now not doing a good job... Anyways the story will be better in later chapters I promise. Well, until I can make the next chapter I will see you all later, please leave a review, like, the same old same old and let me know how I'm doing so far so I can make the story more interesting, yea? Ciao!


	2. Beginning the journey?

The gateway that I walked through that took me from Earth left me suspended in the air as the void was full of colors and images of past and present events, like the gateway to Gran Pulse before the giant centipede took our airship out of the sky. Events from the game of 13 had been rewritten as the original story played around on my left and when I came into the picture on my right, a warm and strong feeling washed over my whole being I felt cleansed of all hate and bitterness and felt renewed once more with a power nobody from my world could ever understand. The clothes I wore from when I first arrived to Cocoon had been enveloped in light and added with silver and gold armor like from my dream, my chest protected by a breastplate with Etro's seal in the center, a pauldron protected my left shoulder as armor adorned my left arm and a cape similar to Ezio Auditore from 'Assassin's Creed 2' flew gracefully from the pauldron as the wind picked up. Another portal ripped open from beneath me as I fell and once I fell through the world of Valhalla was revealed, the sight more breathtaking than the game as monsters who inhabited this world appeared.

"Holy crap! This is so insane!" I shouted over the howling wind, the ecstasy of falling was a huge surge of energy flowing through my whole body. I looked down a second later and I saw I was falling to my death, I began to panic as building structures were coming closer and thicker making it hard to avoid.

"Oh my God, I'm gonna die!" I shouted in fear flailing around in the air idiotically, like anyone trying to keep themselves from falling out of pure reaction and fear, until I faced palmed myself and remembered I don't have to hide my powers anymore.

"Oh, right! Damn it, 'Grant me the power of Flight!" I shouted and my wings of light and dark sprouted from my back and I managed to remain aloft in the air, catching myself, seconds away from slamming into a building that looked like the one Light and Caius fought on. Speaking of which this world seemed too quiet and too still, aside from the monsters and Eidolons, but where were Light and Caius?

_'The Champion had long since been awake, rise her from her slumber and protect the worlds from the destruction that follow.'_

'Was that the words that showed up on my screen?' I wondered as I flew towards the shrine, lost in my thoughts. This world was so beautiful and isolated from time and space it was hard trying to picture this world being part of the world of Cocoon or Gran pulse, it is a Goddess's domain after all. I shook my head and focused on getting to the shrine, the brilliant blue light that reflected from the grace of Etro's blessing shimmered off of the throne and once I came closer I managed to land into the very place I stood so long ago and saw it was left untouched and unchanged from when I last saw this place. The room was heavy with dread as the life streams flowed through throne room, Etro no longer able to exist in her own world, as history flowed into me. Three years had passed like it was supposed to for 13-2, but what was I supposed to do now? I have no focus, no team and most of all no plan. The obstacles are much harder now so what should I do?

Etro's blessing light was fixed to the throne where the Goddess once sat upon. Before it I stood and went down on one knee with my head bowed in prayer, in prayer to who? I'm never sure about that but hope my prayers would be answered by some spiritual deity.

'chp, chp, tap!'

The sound of little stones rolling across the smooth platform skid towards my direction and I spun on my heel with my sword raised above my head. Luckily I took out my sword as a silver blade had connected to my own and sparks flew from impact, pressure weighed down on my blade from my attacker my left arm began to shake from strain. Whoever this was is indeed powerful. The attacker raises their blade from mine and side blinds me with a hit to the left temple the force behind the strike left me dazed and tumbling to the ground trying to catch my balance, when I regained my senses I swung my blade in a diagonal swing I caught the enemy off guard and their own weapon was gone from their hands and sent into the wall behind them. I had the impression that I should end this fight with a single sweep but when the light that reflected from my sword caught the persons eye their face was revealed a little and I stopped my attack in a heart beat. I stared at the person in armor for what felt like an eternity until they spoke in surprise as I would of if I spoke.

"M- Mel?" The person spoke quietly, like afraid to say anything the person in front of them will vanish to ashes. Though that wouldn't fool those cerulean eyes I know from anywhere, I just thought I wouldn't see them again.

"Lightning, oh man, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to attack you I swear it was out of pure instinct." I said as it finally hit me that the person I almost engaged in battle with was Lightning in her 13-2 get up, and I thought it would have been my Eidolon but I never saw her again after the last fight last month.

Lightning looked the same although she did look more feminine in a sense than she did a month ago and you can really tell that she changed since then, I was really glad to see she was awake. I was a little nervous to talk since I got a good look at her and compared her previous appearance to now, I couldn't think straight since and thought about my mission leading me here to get me focused.

"So, what's been happening since I was last here?" I asked Light as I found a seat on the stone rails that guarded the shrine. Light leaned against the rail and looked at the ground. She looked reluctant to speak but hopefully she opened up more to me.

"Three years have passed since you returned to your own home, everyone from Cocoon had been living peacefully on Gran Pulse as others strove to rebuild Cocoon by several means. A lot of people have been trying to convince Serah that I'm dead but I know she wouldn't accept that from load of crap from nobody, not even from me." Light says with a smile as she looks my way without losing her happiness. I felt my face feel warmer but tried to ignore it and avoided Lights gaze.

'Ah, crap! Not again with this confusing feeling! I hate feeling confused...' I thought to myself averting my eyes from Lights, I mean I don't understand what I feel and a month, technically three years in Cocoon, later I still haven't figured it out. Damn it, Mel! Focus on the mission!

"Yeah, I figured that would happen. After everything you did disappear right after you reunited with your sister in the original story but that's changed, huh?" I said to the Champion and she didn't look surprised at all. Light moved from her spot and stood in front of me, her hands found their way to meet my shoulders, with her blue eyes looking different than usual. The fight she had in her was nearly extinguished and I don't know what going to happen since I'm basically trapped! Crap...

"You know what will happen next, right? I don't wanna know what's coming our way but I can't be there to protect Serah so I sent this boy from the future, Noel Kriess, to protect Serah in my place. But I discovered they have a misson far more serious for him to keep her safe, so I'm asking you, Mel, is to keep watch over Serah for me. Please, she's all I've got left in this world. Your the only one left who can do this for me." Lightning explained and noticed she looked more vulnerable once her eyes lifted from the ground to meet mine. My heart felt like it stopped for a split second and I felt weird again, somebody help explain this to me, please!

"I swear I will protect Serah from whatever may harm her. You have my word, Light." I swore as I crossed my heart with my finger over my plate armor meaning I was dead serious. Light smiled and chuckled a little, I thought she was about to let go as her grip loosened but when I jumped off the rail Light didn't move and my foot got snagged on hers tripping me. I went down and SOLDIER girl with me. Metal crashing to the floor rang through the room I ears were ringing from the noise. I lifted my head up and when my mind allowed me to see that Light was underneath me I was in full panic mode that I froze in place, not moving and not breathing, I couldn't think at all. All that passed through my mind was, ' holy crap, I'm going to die!' But Light didn't move she didn't even attempt to try either, her expression became dreamy and seemed she was accepting this. I swore that I tried to move but I couldn't as I was both scared and panicking the weight of both feelings kept me down.

"Sh- shouldn't we be focusing on o-our mission, L-Light?" I asked finally found the courage to talk. SOLDIER girl didn't hear me so I forced myself to sit up and sat beside her sick to my stomach with anxiety right now.

'What in the name of history just happened!? She didn't move, she didn't yell at me to get off, and it was like she wanted that to have happened! No! Focus! Focus on your mission and you'll be alright!' I shouted to myself shaking every feeling I felt away and buried it deep deep down within the ephemeral embers of my being.

"Lightning Farron! We need to stay focused! We can catch up and chat later but right now the fate of Cocoon and your SISTER is at stake here. Now please, if you mind, please get up." I said calmly, but assertively, to my friend while offering her a hand to get up. She looked at my hand and grabbed ahold of it and pulled her to her feet.

"If you have anything to tell me, anything that could be a potential threat to both of our worlds, then I suggest that we should move on, okay?" I ask once more in a more serious manner. Quiet once more I was getting a little annoyed by Lights withdrawn composure, she's not acting like her calm and dutiful self. How MUCH has changed in the last 'three' years?

"Okay. I'll tell you what I know... But you have to come here." Light finally says ushering me to move closer. I sighed and reluctantly obeyed and when I came close enough range Light pulled me into a hug and whispered lowly,

"I'm going to kill everybody." This time her voice became higher, more childish but evil. When I pulled away Light wasn't Light anymore, it was a different girl about thirteen or fourteen in a gothic Lolita dress but the outfit looked like it was styled for combat in such heavy black and rose petal pink color theme. Her golden cat eyes bore into mine I felt frozen with fear as darkness starts to seep out of her body.

"Fooled ya, huh? I was surprised that the mighty Interloper from Earth couldn't catch on to what was happening to her own friend. Too bad she isn't awake or I would have killed the one she cares so deeply about. But as much as I want to kill her but its the Champions sister I want!" The girl says tauntingly with a stuffed animal wrapped in her arms like a little kid. I pushed myself out of her grip and pulled out my sword,

"Where is Lightning!? Who are you and where is Caius Ballad? He's supposed to be here raging havoc in Valhalla like he was supposed to!" I cried out to the girl who seemed to have ignored me my playing with her wavy hair as bright as the setting sun. A smirk is made known upon her fair face, striding towards me chuckling in delight until she stood below me by a few inches.

"Lightning, it flashes bright then fades away. It doesn't protect, it only destroys. A fitting name for my tool, yeah? I don't know where the woman is so she is temporarily safe. Of course I haven't forgotten dear old Caius Ballad. I've known him ever since I met him, over and over again... I remembered him each time I met him again and again, but I couldn't stand the sight of him, so I erased him completely. As in, no matter what happened in history Caius was never meant to have left his own time to seek for answers." The girl explained with that evil smirk it was like Orphan all over again, only a little girl.

"Wait, 'over and over again?' 'Every time you met him again and again?' You can't be-" But I was cut off by a wave of energy the girl sent towards me in split seconds. The blast came in contact with the ground and the energy had strong enough force to send me on my back. The darkness that poured out of the girl began to swirl around her and engulf her making it hard to see the girl at all! The dark wave was so thick and heavy my head spun with the vortex my skull felt ready to burst.

"Call me, the Puppeteer.' Everyone has strings connected to them, and all ignorant beings will be my little puppets. Goodbye, Interloper." The voice of the child disappeared and my mind gave in and everything turned black.

* * *

When I finally came to I remembered passing out in the shrine. Now, I really had to find Light, the REAL Lightning Farron. But as soon as my eyes opened I didn't have to. She was sitting next to me, at least I **_hope_ **its her. Just a precaution I whipped my sword out and pointed it towards the woman's throat. Quick as her name Light stopped my blade from even reaching her and drove her fist into my chest, the force pushed the impact through the armor without breaking it I groaned in pain from the hit. Yup, it was the real one.

'Cough, cough, cough!' Nothing but the sounds of choking came out of me, it was worth knowing it was the right one though.

"Mel! You're back, but what happened to you? I found you sprawled across the ground like a rag doll tossed aside in the trash!" Light says with concern on her face. I slowly got up and looked at her with a straight face.

"I came here to wake you up, then I met you and you kept confusing me, then I fell on you and you didn't say anything and I tried to get back into the focus of what our mission was but the you I met wasn't really you and it was this weird girl who killed the real antagonist of the story and called she herself, 'Puppeteer', and she vanished and I blacked out and your here and she wants to kill you and your sister out of existence because why? I don't have a damn clue of what's going ON!" I explained in quite a hurry that I had to stabilize my breathing for not doing so while explaining. Light seemed like she understood what I was saying but not at the same time, she looked more in a hurry than anything else.

"Look, Mel, I'm really glad to see you but if Serah is in danger than I suggest you being there with her, to keep her safe in my place." Lightning stands over me and opens a portal to a place I don't really recognize. Light walks back to me but walks past and opens another portal leading elsewhere, returning to me Light looked at me like how she did before we parted ways. I tried to look serious but I probably failed.

"If only we had more time to chat but we can't. One guard won't be enough to keep Serah safe even if she is learning how to fight, with this new enemy coming into the picture, it is best if you watch her too. If she is being targeted then you can protect her as I no longer can." Light says gently as she walks toward her own ripple in the fabrics of history. I clenched my fist and shouted over my shoulder,

"She's looking for you, Light! And she won't rest until you guys are reunited. We'll find each other again, just you wait SOLDIER! Just you wait. Don't think of this as abandoning her, DON'T!? Think of this as a test to show how strong your love for Serah as her love for you is... Okay?" I rambled on a bit but I think Light had left before I finished. Typical, but reasonable, as we were limited on time anyways. I ran through my portal and fell to the earth below me, to Serah!

* * *

Serah's POV:

Monsters had shown up and their numbers had continued to increase no matter how much energy and effort we put in. Lebreau was taken into the NORA house for medical assistance for saving me but no matter how many I struck with my Bow-Blade more replace the fallen, even this new guy who came into the picture didn't have much progress as I was. Despite this guys prowess and knowledge of fighting these things it didn't do much damage. A small mosquito monster summoned fire magic and I rolled out of the way but the bigger version came out of nowhere and hit me with water magic. I wiped the water from my eyes until I could see again but the miniature bugs swarmed my feet and held me in place. Noel, the new guy, was too far away and I was unable to move. Once the larger version charged up a strong thunder spell I raised both arms in front of my face, closed my eyes and shouted in panic,

"Lightning! Help me!"

'Vwoosh! Ka-boom!' The sound of something emerging out of thin air and an explosion erupted in front of me. Strong gusts of wind and heat brushed against my face and my legs felt lighter. When I lowered my eyes and the dust cleared a shadowy figure appeared before me with a cape flying in the wind. It must have been Sis wearing her Guardian Corp uniform. The nerve of her! But she was here right in front of me alive. I just smiled and walked up to the figure, ignoring the dangers around us. When I got close my hand reached for her shoulder and I called out to her,

"Lightning! I'm so glad your-" But when the smoke really cleared it wasn't Light in her GC uniform, it wasn't her at all! The strawberry pink hair that I knew was replaced with short and sort of messy spiky brown with light brown hair. When the person turned around it was another boy but a few years younger. I stumbled backwards, embarrassed, and tried not to choke on my words to ask shyly,

"Who are you?"

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry everybody for not getting into the action yet, stop taking so long to introduce people almost a lot of people know already DAMN IT! Then again it is sort of late here so I should go to sleep! I promise the next chapters will show more action and will get into the story more, I wonder if you guys can guess who the Puppeteer is featured after.. . Hmmm... Anyways, and sorry again I just trying to get the story moving along a little but I will do better in the next and later chapters. Well, that's about it for me, please like, review, favorite, etc. You all know what to do and have a great night! Until next time, Ciao!


	3. Filling in some blanks

Omni POV:

"Who are you?" Serah had asked the figure that appeared before her as she backed away, accidentally mistaken the boy as her older sister. The figure looked at the girl and smiled but lost it as soon as a few mechanical bugs started to charge. They flew towards the two quicker than the average machine could ever move right for the younger Pinknette. Serah turned around and raised her blade but the impact of the hit from her sword sent the twenty-one year old flying backwards into the figure, who caught her with ease. The machines kept coming again and again relentlessly but somehow the new guy, Noel, managed to slice all three machines with ease.

"Hey, you! Watch, Serah for me will ya?" The younger figure asked and lightly pushed Serah to Noel who prevented her from falling in the sand. Noel was about to protest but the person was already running the other way. Serah, however, was surprised the figure had knew her name. Was he told by Lightning just like Noel was? A mystery to be solved later on. Mel looked around, blocking and parrying attacks from nearly all fronts with her mechanical limb, trying to figure out this anomaly. Summoning wind magic to blast the enemy out of her way the Interloper managed to find a rip above the water bringing out more and more monsters, a paradox indeed.

'There! I need to get over to that ripple of reality in order to stop this attack. But am I limited to my powers again?" The Interloper wondered but as she thought of the incantation to summon her wings everything was working perfectly fine.

'Okay, lets do this.' Mel took out her sword and stood in a similar stance as Weiss Schnee wielding her own blade. Ice began to freeze around the blade and Mel thrusts her blade towards the ocean with her following it, ice froze the ocean that made an icy road beneath the teen, monsters tried to interrupt the speed of their attacker but was futile to even try, swerving and weaving out of the attacks Mel jumped into the air and used thundara to attack and electrocuted everything that lived or stood in the water, however nothing from below the water surfaced. As soon as the electricity flow managed to stop Mel pointed her blade at the tear in reality and it suddenly closed before she could do anything about it.

'What?' Was all she thought, dumbfounded, but since the monsters vanished it was time to regroup.

* * *

Once the Interloper returned it seemed like Gadot was already on Noel about him being from the future. Rolling her eyes like it was no ones business Mel intervened.

"Your full of it you bastard! From the future!? You say, the world is dying! You say!? Lightning Farron is alive, YOU SAY! Well, you wanna know what I say, BULL SHIT!" Gadot had screamed as loud as he could muster, his massive size intimidating anyone trying to stop the argument but Noel and Serah. A fist ready to hit anything nearby out of anger.

"He knows my sister, Gadot. He may be the only person who can take me to her, please let us hear him out! He did help protect the town." The little pinknette had pleaded but she was pulled aside by Maqui and Yuj so she wouldn't be harmed by the large man in any way or form.

"I'm telling the truth. I met Lightning in person! She's alive and well, she was the one who sent me to protect Serah." Noel cried assertively, not afraid by Gadot's massive size. "We were doing just fine until you and that damn comet arrived." The muscular man said firmly, he lowered his head to meet eye to eye with Noel. Noel met the man on similar level and looked him square in the eyes, no fear or hesitation showed, and said in a slightly cocky tone,

"During the fight you were never near Serah. But I was, and I did a better job at protecting her than you ever had."

Gadot had reached his limits and threw a fist, Noel stood there ready to take the hit with his eyes wide open, but the hand was caught by the wrist in a locking position the man couldn't help but yelp and groan in pain. Looking at his assailant it was the Interloper who appeared to have caught his attack and locked his wrist to let his fist become a hand again.

"Who the hell are you, another weirdo!?" The man cried still grunting in pain. Mel let go and the man whipped his hand down to his side trying to be intimidating but it didn't help.

"I may be a weirdo but I know Serah. And Lightning, Snow and the rest of the former L'cie that saved the world from being destroyed. I was with them after all, throughout the whole thing." Mel said calmly and looked at Serah hoping she would remember their brief meeting years ago. Serah came closer and looked at the boy looking at every detail and felt familiar with the teen.

"We met before, right? When was that?" The pinknette asked not fully certain of this person who said her sisters and fiancé' name. Chuckling Mel bowed slightly and put a hand out.

"Nice to meet you, Serah, my name is Mel Winters. I was with Lightning and the others when you and Dahj awakened from your crystal stasis. My hair was a little longer about a little above my shoulders but my sister cut my hair for, uh, 'special' reasons. You said goodbye when we said hello three years ago." Mel explained hoping that would have helped stir the older woman's memory. Squinting her eyes thoughtfully a forgotten memory resurfaced and saw a figure standing beside her sister, tears of sadness and joy falling from their eyes. And then she remembered.

"You were that boy that Light told me about. Before she disappeared she told me a lot about you, 'a strong and helpful individual who always took the damage for others no matter how severe.' She talked about you with such admiration it seemed like she was hiding something from me, from even herself. But I never had time to ask her about it, or you." Serah began as she held Mel's hand in both of her own hands, smiling at the meeting. Mel smiled back and raised an eyebrow.

"She really spoke that highly of me?" Mel asked as she thought to herself,

'She thinks that I'm a boy... Not surprising, but then again our meeting was brief.' Serah nodded and continued.

"Of course! But I have to admit, you look much younger than I remember when I first met you. Still do. How old were you three years ago? About seventeen, my age?" Serah asked, suddenly excited. Caught by surprise Mel laughed a bit loudly and shook her head.

"Chronologically in your world I am nineteen years old. But, physically, in my world, Earth, I'm still sixteen years old. Time is different for me and your world." The interloper explained. Serah was about to say something but a loud explosion from in front of the crater where the view of Cocoon appeared interrupted the conversation. Noel ran on ahead first and Gadot with the remaining NORA group but Mel managed to convince the team to stay and let the three of them handle the fight.

* * *

Arriving to the scene of the explosion in time to see what had caused the force it was another monster with its arm sticking out of a rift with its upper body trying to break free but it was too wide and thick to break free from the prison between the nexus of spaces. It twitched and thrashed its head around and when the trio came closer the monster stopped thrashing and bellowed upon the confrontation.

"Looks like it needs help getting out." Noel said bringing out his dual blades readying his stance. Serah had turned Mog into her default bow-blade an readied an arrow waiting to let it fly. Mel stood weaponless but decided to over see the fight without intervening. Noel saw what the teen did and called her out.

"Hey! I thought you were here to keep Serah safe! Not hang back and watch her die, are you?" Mel shook her head and replied emotionlessly.

"I am protecting her, but this fight will show me how far she will go if she wants to find her sister again." Noel lightly shook his head and muttered under his breath,

"What a spineless weakling." And the fight began.

* * *

Omni POV: Battle Sequence Engaged:

The monster stuck in the rift swings its only arm at the duo they moved out of the way with ease but the force behind it created a gale and sends Serah and Noel backwards into the earthy walls of the crater. The two recovered and charged at the beast, Serah sent several waves of magical arrows the attack was immediately useless as a barrier protected the monster from being harmed revealed itself. Noel continued to attack bluntly trying to break the barrier but the hand grabbed the young man from the ground and flung him over the craters walls and past the interloper. Serah's eyes widened in horror as she remained alone in battle but had to fight back, this was her test and hers alone so she has to prove she is ready for whatever lies beyond her home village.

"Mog, blade mode, now!" Serah cried and her weapon changed from a long ranged weapon to a sword and attacked. Running across the dirt field Serah jumped into the air above the monster and raised her blade above her head as she descended from her jump. The monster followed the girls movements and casts Ruin at her, Serah, who was unprepared for battle, decided to block the spell with her weapon. Once the spell connected with the metal the blast became one that would form from a Ruinga spell, sending the pinknette straight into the ground when her shoulders hit the earth first her body rolled backwards several times until she landed on her stomach head facing the monster. Looking backwards to see the young boy looking at her, his face completely blank staring with dreamy eyes, and silent. Serah felt the urge to cry out to him and plead for help but Lightning's smiling face flashed in her mind the girl remained silent. Struggling to stand to her feet Serah pushed forward and got right back up, Noel on the other hand had continued to swing his dual blades with strength and grace, dodging out of the monsters reach with a few shoulder roll and several back flips the monster became infuriated. Noel then saw the barrier flicker and saw and opportunity in the lower corner of the beast.

"Serah!" Noel cried out from afar, Serah looked his way and waited,

"Aim for the lower corner of its shield we might be able to kill it from there." Following the instructions given to her Serah switched back to her bow and fired arrows made of fire toward the flickering corner and hits several bulls eyes.

* * *

Mel couldn't stand it, as much as she wants to help and jump into the fight in order to uphold her promise to Lightning she had to remain on the side lines. She had watched the fight from the beginning using a skill similar to 'Eagle Vision' from 'Assassin's Creed Revelations' but it predicts the enemies next move depending on the actions of her comrades, and attacking the barrier at its weakest point is both a stupid and risky move as the results shows the two fighting out of commission for a few hours at most.

'Damn it, damn it , damn it! Think, Mel, Think! Consider your options here; lets see, you don't want to jump in and save the day since this is going to help prepare Serah for her upcoming journey but if you don't do something, anything, the two of them will be out of the fight. And I did promise Light that I would protect her sister, so what should I do?' Mel continued to mull her options over and came to a great conclusion of how she could help defeat the enemy and help Serah and Noel become stronger individually and as a team.

"Serah! Shoot several arrows to the head." Mel shouted toward the fight. Serah skid across the field and looked at the teen.

"The barrier is in the way, it won't hit!" The pinknette argued. Mel looked too serious to go head to head against to Serah complied shooting fire arrows at the head and like past failures they bounced off but caught the beasts attention and looked at Lights sister. Each arrow that struck the barrier the monster followed and now it was time to let the two finish this fight.

"Noel, that thing is distracted. Throw one of your swords toward the weak spot and drive it into the shield with your foot and stab it in the eye once the barrier breaks." Hesitating at the order Noel decided it as his only option and threw his blade, with all his might, at the barrier. When the beast turned around 540 degrees the blade had hit the spot the brunette noticed shimmering from and dug itself deep. Following it closely behind Noel jumped into the air and threw himself from the air to add more momentum to his descent and hid foot connected to the hilt and the blade dug itself so deep the barrier began to crack greatly it shattered instantly. Like his order said Noel climbed the beast and reached its head, being as stealthy as possible he stabbed the monster in the eye and volcanic blood erupted from the gapping hole that was pierced. Bellowing in pain and frustration the monster flailed around so violently the force sent the brunette flat on his back, Serah ran to his aid and saw the enemy was charging a huge ruinga spell.

"Serah take out its other eye, now, while its distracted." Mel had commanded and the woman pulled her sting back but had no view of the monsters head due to the spell growing in size. Feeling hopeless she nearly threw down her attack.

"I can't do it! I don't have a clear shot!" She cried out loud, feeling completely helpless and began to feel despair crawling into her heart.

"Never say can't! Don't you dare quit! Don't forget your dreams and never lose sight of who you are fighting for. You are Lightning Farron's sister, damn it! If you want to see her again never quit. Look up straight ahead, conquer all feelings of doubt and dispel them. Be ready to fight, bring the enemy hell! And most of all, fight until you no longer can that is when you continue when you are down, don't even let death stop you, just FIGHT!" Mel had shouted those words of encouragement and faith to Serah to remind her what she was doing there now and it worked. Looking at the stars the woman felt relieved and renewed, drawing her bow upwards Serah charged a spell of her own and, until it glowed brighter than the moon, let the arrow go and through the ruin spell it went it had penetrated the spell and hit a bulls eye right between the eyes and through the skull. The magic vanished and the enemy fell dead and disappeared beyond the rift of time and space.

Once the enemy fell and vanished Serah felt a wave of confidence and strength crash over her, she did that. She defeated her first enemy with the help of those around her and felt like she could continue to grow stronger each day she trained. She will become stronger and she will find Light.

"Nicely done." Mel said to the two as she pulled Serah out of the shallow but high pit, Noel climbed out himself. Once on the level of the town the trio walked back to cam, the two that finished the fight felt drained and tired it took the interloper time to carry them back to the NORA house.

When they arrived Maqui and Yuj greeted them both looking sheepish for some reason but weren't probed about their attitudes, though they did manage to bring the tired duo inside to rest. Mel, however, sat on the couch of the living room, door open full, watching the ocean waves softly crash over the sand feeling hypnotized by the sound and movement. She felt calmer and at peace again. Maqui stuck his head around the corner to check on Mel and announced his presence of tomorrows plans.

"Say, friend to Snow. Just so you know everything will get sorted out by tomorrow. There are blankets and pillows in the cabinet by the couch, the nights here are brutal so keep warm as you can, okay? See you in the morning, we got a lot to do." Mel heard him but didn't respond, only nodded her head. Feeling intimidated by the teen Maqui chuckled nervously and withdrew back into his own room. Following his instructions Mel did find blankets and a few extra pillows for her to use and pulled them out. Placing a pillow under her head the interloper tried to sleep but something prevented her from doing so.

* * *

Mel's POV:

I tried to sleep but it was impossible, something was bothering me but the feeling grew stronger with each passing minute. What did bother me? The fight ended great and should be proud I helped even though I wasn't really involved. What is going on now?

"Your awake then? Good, I wanted to talk to you." A voice spoke through the silence. I looked at the door, now shut closed, to see that girl again. I sat straight up but a cloud of darkness swirled around my arms were chained to my sides as my legs were immobile and thrashing around did nothing.

"What do you want? Isn't it a bit too early to unveil your plans!?" I shouted in a loud whisper, considerate of the sleeping inhabitants of the house. The girl walked towards me, her own bright blue eyes looked calm yet mischievous, and took a seat next to me. I didn't lose my glare as she didn't lose her smirk.

"Just so you know, I'm not the only one who wants to destroy this miserable world to chaos, and your own world with it. I have a partner and she is much more dangerous than me, plus I didn't have time to do this before I departed." The girl began. I felt scared for some reason and was confirmed as she came closer and she was like an inch or less close to my face, she smelled like lavender and vanilla. The two seconds felt like an eternity until she finally pulled away. Her smirk grew wider as her eyes looked at me with a childish and devilish look of lust. Holy! SHIT! What the F**K JUST HAPPENED!? My face felt so hot I wanted to explode and I wanted to kill this girl for what she just did.

"What the hell was that?!" I nearly shouted at the top of my lungs but restrained myself. The girl stood up and walked to the portal of darkness, stopping midway to tease me.

"That was called a kiss, ever had one before? Never mind, judging from your expression that was your first, right?" I felt way embarrassed and ready to kill that girl, if she knows that I'm the Interloper then doesn't she know that I'm not a guy!?

"I know what your thinking, and yes I know your true gender. But then again, where was the fun if you were a boy, huh? Toddles." And she vanished in the darkness and I was freed from my bounds. When I was released I couldn't fall asleep and did the ENEMY just HIT on me and didn't care that I was a girl!? Holy shit I'm more confused then ever now.

"When I see her again I'll make her regret doing what she did to me! I'll kill her, I swear I will!?" I thought bitterly to myself, still feeling embarrassed even fit was just me and her around, she will pay. Indeed that was my first kiss but I didn't want that, I really wish she didn't kiss me, I never wanted anyone to since I am a confused child, but she did and I will hunt her down until she is dead.

'Patience is a virtue, Mel, and you will get back at her for that. Don't forget.' I thought once more and finally found the strength to close my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

A/N: Oh, no! Poor Mel, more problems have been added to the pile. Well, hope this chapter was okay, I am writing this a little late but, whatever watching Catching Fire tomorrow so its worth it. Hope you all like this chapter, sorry the chapters are a little short but hope its okay, please leave a review, comment, like, follow the usual and hope to hear from you guys later, okay. Until next time, Ciao!


	4. Things cleared up

Serah's POV:

The next morning came in a flash and it took a lot of convincing from Noel and Mel to explain their situations. When I thought about it I was way too excited about how Noel explained how he met Light that he could take me to her and Mel was the last person to interact with her that he also helped Sis and Snow save Cocoon from annihilation, I just really want to see my sister again so badly it seems that I'll take any lead that will take me to Claire. What I witnessed from last night transferred over to this morning, Noel really doesn't like Mel as the air around them grows thicker but the young boy shows no signs of animosity toward him either. How will I fix their differences so they could get along?

"Look, I know this is very difficult to take in about the future and other worlds beyond our own, but it is all true. If we don't do anything then everything will be lost." Mel says calmly, yet his weary eyes say a different story. I looked around the room and see everyone's still not convinced but Gadot looked like he was thinking rather than listening. So he suddenly spoke up.

"Are you that same kid that flew toward the Pulsian Vestige back at Hanging Edge?" I turned to Mel who stood beside Maqui and he looked emotionless, still he answered.

"Yes, but this is a different situation entirely from then, we need to focus on the now." Gadot leaned back into the couch and waved his hand through the air.

"I was just asking, now I know where I met ya." Then he fell silent. Noel walked close to the center of the room and voiced his opinion.

"As much I hate to agree with this kid, we need to focus on our current situation. If me and Serah leave now we can prevent the world from being destroyed and humanity will have a shot at living." The silence felt heavier and it was too much to bear any longer, I have to say something to turn the tides.

"Well, I'll go with you Noel. But you have to show me what these artifacts are as proof that you aren't some nut spouting weird things just for fun." I said carefully but maybe saying nut wasn't exactly nice of me, maybe what I said entirely wasn't very nice, but I had to have said something to get things moving along.

"Just tell me what we need to look for and tell me where to find them." Noel looked surprised about believing his story but it looked like it was better a chance than last night.

"Alright, I'll explain what an artifact is; an artifact is an object that doesn't belong. Say my band around my arm belonged to the past, with the time fluxes creating paradoxes within and through time and space the object in question will have been caught in that effect of time. If so, the object in question will appear someplace it wasn't originally seen in or someplace that makes it really stand out to the point it has an aura around said piece that makes it seem out of place to begin with and noticeably named as an artifact. Something that once belonged no longer exists but is just there." Noel said confidently but I think he lost everybody at belong.

"So if we find an object that doesn't belong then we can go and look for my sister right?" I asked once more to be absolutely sure. Noel nods his head and replied,

"Of course, we can do this! We can save the world if we find these artifacts and the human race won't collapse to extinction and stop whoever it is that wants to topple the worlds existence has to go through us first." Mel coughed when I looked his way and his expression changed from blank to shocked.

"You don't know who it is that would want to destroy everything? I thought you knew."

Noel scoffed deeply and turned his attention away from the teen in disgust, it seemed, and said nothing more. I almost lost my temper but I held my calm disposition the best I could without having to berate either of the two who will soon be teammates. I quickly went to Noel and pulled him by the arm to drag his butt out the door to stop the increasing tension from escalating any further and by the time we were outside I turned my head to look at Mel and shouted his way,

"We'll split up to find the artifacts. We meet back here at the NORA house by noon for lunch and luckily out of the three of us will come across this existing, non-existing, object. While we're out hunting I'll have a word will Noel about our situation, okay? Later!" I was in a real hurry to talk to Noel I didn't really notice the boy, maybe I should have followed Light's advice but I need to talk to Noel about something important anyways, and while we're talking Noel wouldn't hate him without a good reason now.

* * *

"So, what do you want to talk about out here, Serah? Shouldn't we be looking for the artifact?" Noel asked me as we walked under the houses near the pier for a more quiet place to talk. Sure, I know that we have a important task to do but I really want to know why Noel is hating on my sisters 'friend'?

"What do you have against, Mel? He didn't do anything to you?" I asked him sternly with my arms folded across my chest, hoping I could be intimidating enough to get some answers. Noel was quiet for a bit, letting the sounds of the morning waves of the ocean crash against the sand settle in, and he leaned his back against a support of the house above us and looked downward. Some time passed until he finally spoke.

"Mel, what he said about other worlds of other dimensions, is true. Back in my time, when I was only twelve something appeared in the sky and it looked like our world but it was very different... It was hard to explain then and its harder now. When I was fifteen a few people from my already dying tribe decided to take a look at what was up there and those who volunteered were shot out of the sky and killed, war broke out between the world above with our own land and the world above started to shed blood and whoever was left from our tribe were lost to the destruction the world above had sent only because we were curious and these people used weapons unlike any we had seen. My best friend saved those who survived from the spreading carnage and sacrificed himself for the sake of his clan, his family, and his body defiled as the enemy had struck his corpse with a flag pole, through his chest, and shouted at the sky while the survivors ran from their blood lust 'Hail the land of Earth! We now claim this world as our own and anyone who lived here is seen will be shot down until they fall into submission! We are your redeemers and we shall cleanse this world in blood and fire, Hail the land of Earth!' He looks like those people who invaded us and, their greed had overwhelmed them, began picking at the base of the crystal pillar of Cocoon for their so called wealth had sent the pillar crumbling down killing everything in crystal dust. The few of us that survived were discovered by the Earthlings and taken into 'custody', I managed to escape but I could never go back to save my friends. I was weak and now I can change all that now." Noel placed a hand over his eyes and moved it through his hair, his silky locks flowing with his fingers, and dropped his arm to his side like a rock. He stood up to his full height, walked towards me and said to me in a very low and threatening voice,

"And I refuse to fight alongside someone of that world help us save our world and find your sister. Even if he does come with us, I'll kill him if something goes bad with him. Its the only way to stop an Earthling. Killing them and never show them mercy, they never showed my people any so why should I?" He walked towards the beach house and I followed after him. So that's why he hates Mel, but still what Lightning told me I believe he's different from the people Noel described. There must be something I can do to change his mind.

* * *

Mel's POV:

I watched Serah and Noel walk away to the beach and I remained with the NORA group but they all left me to do their own business, which was fine by me. By the time the two found Lightning's combat birthday knife and Snow's engagement necklace I'll be chilling here with the artifact waiting in Serahs room. But I didn't really take the time to relax, I grabbed my Com. Unit and dialed a number but the date on the monitor was nine years later, my unit was altered when I arrived, I wish I knew how but I decided to try out the newest feature, and I could make calls through time and space, from the time I am in connecting to another time entirely. I need to call someone who needs to know about our situation. A few minutes the phone stopped ringing and someone answered.

"Hello, Estheim residence." If I remember correctly it was Hope, nine years I the future.

"Hey, Hope. It's Mel, I'm back in Cocoon." I began, not really certain of how to talk to a friend I haven't seen in about a month, but the time here twelve years.

"Mel! Wow, its been ages. You sound the same... Not the point, how have you been? Holding up well? Its been a long time since I last talked to you." Hope said sounded overjoyed, it has been a long time. Hope sounded really mature, then again he is twenty-three years old anyways.

I tried to find the right words to say so I smiled on my end and tried to speak,

"I'm fine, Hope. Thanks... Listen, I have something to ask you, if its alright would you mind doing this favor for me, its urgent."

"Sure thing, anything for a friend. So, what do you need?" He asks on his end, shuffling could be heard on his side of the conversation.

"Has there been anything weird lately? Like things coming and going from out of nowhere such as people from different times, objects being someplace they weren't before or shouldn't be there, or monsters pop out of the blue for no reason?" I began, it was difficult trying to turn the paradoxes into a question when the concept was difficult to comprehend anyways. Hope was silent on his side and took a few minutes to answer,

"Yeah, things like that have been reported around Yaschas Massif, Bresha Ruins, and even Sunleth Waterscape. Somehow there have been strange occurrences appearing out of the blue with the increase of monsters mostly appearing in those area's. My dad's research and development squads haven't been receiving much success on retrieving data due to the increased population of monsters, PSICOM and the Guardian Core have been overwhelmed on several occasions due to the increase. However, thanks to my dad allowing me to analyse the information he collected, the monsters are staying in those area's only but the anomalies are slowly moving closer to the cities and should hit in several decades, basically years long after me and you are gone from this world. And next year I'll be studying and guarding the headquarters at Yaschas Massif, if you decide to drop by give me a buzz, okay? We could use all the help we can get." Hope says coolly, its good to know his good nature hasn't changed as much as his maturity.

"Thanks, Hope. Good to know you're working harder than the rest of Cocoon, yeah?" I said to him in a joking manner, he just sighs and laughs at the same time.

"Is there anything else you need? I have to go soon so I don't have long." My former L'cie companion says disappointed, I don't want to say goodbye either. I swallowed my sorrow and said,

"Yes, I have one more favor."

"What is it?" He asked, waiting for me to answer. I was hesitant but I just had to say it, for their sake.

"Protect Serah, protect Cocoon. This world can't die and we need Light back to save it, please. Do whatever you can to protect everyone, Hope. Like what your name means, 'Hope is home', your going to have to be the hope for your home world when there is no one else to keep it safe. Could you do that for me? For Lightning and everyone else's sake?" What I said, it was a huge burden to put on Hope but he was there when that incident happened in the game and he did manage to save everyone too, but still... Did I really have the authority to ask him to do this?

It was silent for a few minutes but standing there quiet made the minutes feel like hours and unbearable. Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut but, as always, I blab too much when it doesn't count. Then the silence was broken.

"Of course, I'll do whatever it takes to protect Cocoon. I will do anything to keep Cocoon safe and make sure Lightning returns home safely... Well, I promise to do everything in my power to watch over the world until she comes back, I have a way to know for sure but when you come to visit I'll show you, and make sure you bring Serah too. And..." Hope was cut off by a sound of a door opening and a second voice.

"Hope?" I couldn't recognize the voice but I might have a clue to who that was, I could be wrong but I can only speculate so much.

"Yeah, Dad." Hope replied, it was quiet again then the sound of the door opening and closing could be heard, Hope sighed and returned to my call.

"Sorry, Mel. I gotta go, you promise to meet me at Yaschas Massif right? With Serah?" He says calmly but his voice could hint a bit of sadness, I'm not sure but maybe it would have been best to avoid bringing Lightning up but then again he does know what's going on anyways so it couldn't be avoided. Especially since I mentioned Serah and Light at the same time. I sighed heavily myself I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I promise. But it will take some time to meet you" I said on my end.

"Okay, I'll see you soon then." Then he hung up without giving me a chance to say goodbye. I believe he did that only because if I said goodbye back one of us wouldn't be able to uphold the promise we made to the other. With the conversation said and done I closed my Com. unit and walked towards the NORA house again, feeling heavier than ever now.

* * *

"Where's Serah and Noel?" I asked Lebreau upon arrival. It was just her in the house, plus me since I came by, so it was really quiet. The short haired woman looked up from behind the counter and waved me over and I complied.

"You're here early, lunch isn't finished yet." She began as she continued to clean meat in that pot with holes to release the oil or water falling in it.

"They were just here, Serah came out of her room with this weird floating thing in her hands, said it was an artifact. When I looked in her room there was a glowing mirror by her room then it vanished just when I blinked. When they left Noel said they would be back, had a few missions to do for the people around the town. Gadot and the others are doing their normal patrols so its only me here." She explains without leaving her eyes from preparing the food. I suddenly felt the urge to help so I put my weapons and my extra clothing on the couch, especially the 'fake skin' Claire gave me to hide my mechanical limbs, washed my only hand made of flesh and bone in the bathroom and went over to help out. Lebreau looked surprised that I was helping but she didn't really stop me, I'm a decent cook and I don't want to waste my time with extravagant accessories with food so I help out the best I can.

"Thanks, Kiddo. This is sort of the first time a boy wanted to help with the cooking, the guys from NORA like to make excuses not to help but it would be really appreciated if I had help, you know?" Lebreau said with a lone sigh, but she still smiled through the whole thing. Ten minutes passed and the table was being set up with fine china, much more fine than the ones I've seen on TV, and lunch was almost calling on the clock. When Lebreau was putting the utensils on the cloths I decided to look outside, when I did there was a huge dust cloud coming from the residential area which meant a fight began.

"Oh, man..." I said under my breath, I rushed to grab my sword and out the door stumbling over the steps and sand on my way out.

"What's going on now?" I said to myself as I rushed to the scene, I forgot my concealers for my arm and leg but this was a very urgent matter if Serah and Noel were involved.

* * *

Battle sequence engaged:

Serah and Noel finally found the medical kit one of the civilians asked for, when the pair retrieved the item a pulsework Champion appeared behind them. It cranked its limbs and craned its spinning gear of a neck in a circular motion, posing a dangerous threat to the two. Compared to last night this enemy might not be so powerful but much more difficult to harm with its metal.

"You ready?" Noel asked with a smirk. Serah nodded and her bow blade became a sword and she charged in first.

The champion spinned its neck and a gale of wind was produced around the machine in a several feet radius catching Serah in the attack. Noel saw the opportunity to strike when the wind died down, his blade struck the machine in the 'shoulder' letting sparks fly from the hit. As soon as the pinknette landed on her back with a heavy thud Serah switched her weapon to her bow and shot several arrows at the enemy. Seeing the attack in time the champion brought its arm in front of its face and defended against the volley of magic arrows aimed at its face, a risky move as the wound on its shoulder was left wide open. Noel, however, thought of a different plan and started to attack with fire magic at a safe distance to avoid the wind attack. The champion got back into its offensive stance and slowly marched its way to Serah, continuing to fire arrows though were deemed futile as the machine charged full speed, swinging its arm while it moved and knocked Serah in the side of the head sending her flying into the ground. A crater made upon impact. Noel had charged full throttle when the Pulse work targeted Serah, lifted his blade above his head and brought it down on the machines wounded arm to deepen the cut where the 'limb' was hanging by a 'tendril' spewing out oily 'blood'. Gears were shifting and changing when struck, the sound the machine made was belligerent. Slowly rising to her feet Serah tried to stabilize her breathing and stand firmly without passing out due to the blood running from her skull, small parts of her white clothing became stained with red. No option left the machine tried to run from the fight deeper into the residential area but was stopped by Noel with his larger blade pierced through its legs, restricting it from moving, and a shaky shot to the torso and head with a deafening blow. When the enemy had turned to ashes from being apart of the paradox effect Noel pulled an arm around Serah to guide the girl to the NORA house for treatment, it seemed like a short fight but the two do need to improve their skills in teamwork and individual development with training, which will soon be underway. Though help was required immediately for the injured Pinknette help already arrived.

"What happened? Holy crap, Serah you're bleeding badly!" Mel finally came along and met the pair half way where the bridge met the small cliff leading to the sandy beach below. As usual Noel scoffed and jerked his head in the other direction, his hostile attitude towards the teen remained strong, and Serah smiled when the teen arrived. Mel took Serah from Noel and sat her down gently to allow her to rest. Breathing becoming stable again Mel placed a gentle hand on the bloody wound and a brilliant green light appeared and stopped both the bleeding and healed the wound, no scar remained. When Mel stood up Serah followed and the younger team mate wlked towards the area of the gate Noel arrived in.

"Wait, where are you going? The NORA house is the other way. Lunch is ready by now." Serah said quickly as the teen continued to walk away. Mel, however, didn't look back.

"Meet me at the gate when your ready, but don't take too long, okay? But don't worry, take all the time you need to say goodbye." And the teen was out of sight. Noel didn't acknowledge the teen came and left and headed to the house with the pinknette following soon after.

* * *

The few hours Serah had spent with the NORA team felt like seconds than she could believe. However it was time as she, Noel and Mel stood before the gate leading to the historia crux. Sweat came down Serah's temple as she tried to swallow her fear, fear of never seeing her friends again but also afraid of what would happen if she didn't begin this journey set out before her. Serah, of course, didn't want to think of the outcomes and waited for one of her two friends to say something but they didn't. The NORA team watched from the crater finished saying goodbye, it was much more difficult to leave behind her home but this was her only chance to reunite with her sister and save the world from destruction. This was her mission and she will see it through.

Noel raised an arm with his palms facing the gate awakened the 'Passage of Time' as the orb within glowed golden and the energy was released from container. A hand was placed on Serah's shoulder, making the young woman wince and jump in surprise, when she looked it was only the teen staring at the gate with a rapturous look written on his face and a serious but phlegmatic look replaced the awe struck teen.

"You ready?" The teen asked awaiting and answer. Serah was speechless, was she ready? She wasn't prepared when she became a L'cie, what would make anyone prepared to travel through time and space, leaving everything they knew behind and entering someplace both familiar and alien? It was not an easy question to answer but Serah did the best she could.

"Not really but then again I have you, Noel and Mog with me when I need help. I'm not alone like I was three years ago so I'm as ready as anyone can be." Satisfied with that answer Serah smiled at the teen and the trio walked closer to the gate. When the three were close enough streams of light circled around them and lifted the three off of the ground and into the light. Turning around, waving quickly with tears rolling down her eyes Serah shouted as loud as she could to team NORA promising,

"I'll be back! Don't worry about anything, I'll be fine, I promise to come home!" And soon the three were gone and travelling through the time stream.

* * *

A/N: AGH! Man, this took a long time to write! I hate having a lot of stuff piling on my plate I feel like I'm about to drop everything and lose all of my hard work, this sucks. But, hey! At least we know why Noel hates Mel and got some action and reunions in. The next chapter with Atlas will be better I promise. Well, I got nothing more to say but this, please leave a comment, review, question, whatever hope this chapter was okay for you guys. If the chapters seem shorter or there are errors please don't hesitate to let me know and if there is something you all would want to see in future chapters, maybe something I didn't do in 'May I be lost or Reborn?" Please don't hesitate to ask or tell me I'll do my best to bring it into the later chapters(Must be blabbing again... Hehehe... Oh, well...) Anyways hope this was okay and hope to see you all laters, until next time, Ciao!


	5. Atlas

Omni POV:

A year had passed since Serah, Noel and Mel departed through the gates of time from New Bohdum through the historia crux. The trio just up and vanished through history, taking the information in front of them in and mentally preparing themselves for what is to come ignorant to what lies beyond the gates.

* * *

The gate in Lake Bresha opened and allowed the three to pass, upon arrival rain pelted them softly as a greeting of another place and another time and in the skies lightning flashed and thunder roared while the storm continued. Serah and Noel watched the skies while Mel and Mog watched the rain fall feeling peaceful, until 'it' decided to attack.

"Serah, Noel move outta the way!" The teen shouted towards her comrades. Noel pulled his blades out and pushed Serah into the wall behind them while he rolls on his shoulder to dodge the giant sweeping arm. The attack created strong gusts of wind Serah struggled to remain planted to the ground and Noel had a hard time recovering from his roll.

"An arm?" The brunette man shouted as he watched the limb move through the air. Serah came to his side and shouted in shock,

"That thing is huge!" And it was true for their enemy was the one named after the Greek Titan: Atlas, the one who bears the weight of the world on his shoulders, seems fitting for the enemy for its massive size, however only the arm could be seen while the rest was invisible.

"We just got here, too, damn it!" Noel complained but charged anyways. As he charged Noel threw several spells at the enemy hoping to hit something where the arm was located, Serah who was yards behind him had a similar idea by shooting magic enhanced arrows hoping to hit anything right now. Mel walked calmly toward the pinknette and said to her above the roar of the storm.

"Switch your role to the Saboteur! Use deprotect and the spell will envelope the enemy and possibly show how big it is and where it stands." Serah hesitated a little and nodded her head, she raised her left arm in the air and a glowing grey light surrounded her arm and upon the ground of where she stood meaning she changed her role.

"Deprotect!" She shouted as loud as she could, waving her arms through the air similar to Vanille casting her magic to debilitate the enemy. Though Atlas was not affected by the spell the glow of the after effects did do its wanted job and showed the trio just how great this mighty Goliath stood, it was actually as big as the base of the crystal pillar holding Cocoon unlike its original form similar to its game counter part

"Holy shit, that thing got bigger." Mel said at a normal voice level quivering, her eyes comically wide at how massive this crystal paradox became. Serah was paralyzed with fear as she clung to her comrade upon seeing the same image and shakily asked,

"Do we still have to fight this thing?" Her knees shook almost violently from fear and her face suddenly became pale. The Interloper shook her head out of her dazed state and pulled out her weapon.

"Yes, we stay and fight. But let me handle this one okay? I haven't fought in a long while, so I'm going to cut loose on this one and let you guys finish it off, okay? That fair enough?" With her scarred arm, not allowing Serah to answer, revealed lightning shot out of the teens palm and the light caught Noel in his back and pulled him backwards from avoiding getting hit from the side by a powerful punch. When he landed on the stairs and hit his head his glare became poison when his eyes met the earthling.

"What was that for!? I was doing fine until you pulled me out of the fight! I'm not letting you take over, damn it!" Noel shouted as he hastily stood on his feet nearly stumbling over. Mel ignored him and stood before Atlas. Noel was close to grabbing the teen by the collar but Serah intervened.

"Let him go! Mel is just trying to help Noel, give him a chance! Please? He said we will have to finish that thing off anyways. Please be patient with him." Serah tried her best to diffuse Noel's anger but the rage swelling within the brunette grew and he scoffed heavily and pushed the pinknettes hands off of him.

"Whatever. He's bold like all them murderers, if he dies then I'll be glad he died because of his pride." Obviously annoyed Serah pouted and stomped her foot to the wet grounds speaking in a stern voice,

"You're impossible to work with Noel! If you're not willing to try and get along maybe I should have just left with Mel and left you behind do deal with your own problems!" Serah had snapped and rushed away from the brunette not even going to give him a chance to speak.

* * *

Battle Sequence Activated:

Mel watched the sky brighten as lightning flashed and thunder clapped. She felt agitated, feeling nothing but hatred and her heart became stone, gripping her swords hilt tightly she sprouted her wings and flew straight for the hand. Serah was down below watching with amazement but shook herself out of her awe and rapidly shot arrows toward the massive arm.

Atlas saw the winged teen coming and shot shards of crystal in a hail storm. Dodging and weaving out of the way the best she could Mel brought her left arm in front of her and pushed the air with a force she never wielded before to force the large shards back. Atlas moved slowly to avoid being stuck by his own attack but failed and crystal impaled its own crystal flesh and chipped its weak spot on its crown.

'Whats kind of power was that I just used? Force Push, like from the Fable series by Lionhead? Whatever it was I need to finish this quick.' Mel thought to herself and flew faster despite the weight of the rain soaking her wings, making the teen move at a slower pace than normal.

As Serah continued to fire magic arrows made of flames Noel came from behind her and tried to take her bow away, Serah saw his hands on her weapon and gripped it harder in her own palms.

"What are you doing!? Your going to compromise this mission we have!" The pinknette shouted over the thunder.

Noel kept trying to take the bow blade away from the smaller girl and shouted back to her in equal fury,

"That's not my problem now is it!? You keep siding with the enemy and I'm going to show you just how much that earthling is going to turn on us if we don't leave him now and finish that thing on our own!"

Fighting for the weapon Serah had to let go of her arrow otherwise it will explode and harm her, Noel and Mog. Noel knew that effect all too well and took advantage, being stronger Noel raised the bow to the sky and added more unstable magic to the bow and fired; straight for Mel.

Mel was fending off Atlas's attacks of crystal projectiles and the forces of the gales its massive arms created with each move the monster made. When Mel was about to summon powerful magic at the Goliath's weak spot a powerful burning sensation erupted through her spine. It felt like her back was dipped in a pool of lava, mixed with the firm pressing of heated metal against her bare skin, unfortunately the burning sensation had struck the Interlopers left wing leaving her to flying asymmetrical and fell from the heavens she flew within straight back to the earth.

Serah released her weapon and ran toward her falling friend, Noel watched with pain and hatred that he was left with no choice but to fight the monster himself. Rushing through the rain, that had started to fall more violently, Serah could barely see Mel but soon located her when a large explosion in the far corner from the time gate occurred. Debris and smoke appeared and disappeared quickly due to the rain and laying in the rubble was the teen, bloodied and beaten trapped between stone. Dropping to her knees Serah started to feel helpless.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know how this could have happened!" She began with tears falling from her eyes, mixing in the rain similarly to how Vanille did with Sahz.

"Noel, he. He hates you because you come from a different world! He took control of my bow and I couldn't get it back. If, if only I tried harder maybe that blast could have hit Atlas than you..." Mel looked at her companions sister and sighed, feeling defeated herself that she was hit so easily and fell from grace, however smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, Serah. Don't worry, we have to be more concerned with Atlas than me. Look at Noel he isn't doing so well since he's so prideful, doing things himself than wait for assistance." Serah watched Noel fighting alone throwing wave after wave of fire magic and ruin spells at the towering beast while dodging every attack that came his way simultaneously, an offensive and defensive strategy, Noel seemed capable to end this fight even if he is alone his endurance and stamina is terribly low. His breathing is forced and laborious, his movements are slower his arms shake with strain. Maybe it was time to step in.

Mel showed Serah her weapon once again and she took it willingly. When the weapon was taken Mel's scars started to react similarly to how it did back in Palumpolum when she, Fang, Light and Hope were caught in the crossfire of the Ushumgal Subjugator. Serah's face looked at the light bouncing and streaming through the air making her face glow radiantly and she jumped away from the teen faster than when she scolds her students. Serah looked pale and sick, her body trembling from the sight her hand shook profusely while she pointed to the lightning coming out of the Interlopers arm and asked shakily,

'Wh- wha-whats up with your arms!? It's glowing like the lightning that flashes during a storm!" Mel knew this familiar feeling and pointed her arm toward Serah, looking more afraid and ready to vomit.

"What are you doing?! Hit Atlas, not me!" She protested but Mel appeared stoic, but answered simply,

"Do you want to get stronger?"

Serah calmed down by the question and looked at the teen curiously.

"If you want to become stronger in order to find Lightning then I will train you two to fulfill your duty. To get this over with trust me and this power I bestow upon you and Noel will be the outcome of your training." Serah now stood to her feet and looked at the light, feeling brave, and nodded her head.

"Good. Now, end this as a team." Once she finished talking the lightning produced from Mel's limb shot towards her friend and hit her square in the chest, the light lifts the girl of the ground and envelopes her in the force. When she was placed back on the ground Serah's clothing changed to her 'Style and Steel' costume and her blade a powerful brilliant glow surrounding the weapon. Mel shot lightning towards Noel and he was struck square in the back, the same process was done with him and his default clothes to Ezio Auditore's armor and his weapons glowed brilliantly. Atlas felt a tremor in its being and bellowed loudly the ruins and the ground shook but Serah and Noel were unfazed. When the two stood ready together Noel felt his anger wash away and felt regrettably bad for his actions and promised to make it up to his team mates.

"Ready to work as a team?" Serah asked Noel with a playful seriousness in her voice. Noel smiled from beneath his hood and replied positively,

"Yeah, lets do this!" And they charged.

* * *

Battle Sequence Engaged:

Atlas summoned storm clouds to its will and crystal shards, larger than an Adamantortous's tusk, gown upon the pair. Serah shot several luminescent arrows at the shards and each one exploded upon impact, Noel came in front of her and used his swords as a shield upon contact with the two blades a large magical shield appeared in form of the Assassin's Creed insignia protected the pair from the hail storm of crystal of all shapes, sizes and smoldering heat. Whatever was caught on Noel's shield was sent back to Atlas like a miniature version of Sahz's 'Cold Blood' attack only the shards penetrated through the crystal beasts arm, torso and head molten burn marks appeared upon where they hit and Atlas seemed to have faltered and stumbled when struck in the head. Seizing the opportunity to reach the weak spot Serah leaps meters in the air and Noel catches her with ease on his left arm, he shucks her with tremendous strength the girl was shot through the pouring rain she cleared a path the rain stopped falling for a few minutes, Noel squatted low to the ground and pushed with every ounce of energy in his entire being shot in the same direction of his comrade the rain seemed to shatter like ice and none fell again.

Watching from afar the power Mel temporarily gave to her two friends amazed even her.

"Holy shit! That's the outcome of the training I'm going to give them along the way?! Oh my glob! What did I do right for them to reach that kind of power!?" Amazed and in pain Mel watched the fight purposefully and noticed the glow from her soon to be students weapons were dimming and that could only mean their time was running low.

"Hey! Stop futting around around with your fancy powers and end this fight! Your weapons glow is dying down and when that glow stops your powers and strength go with it, then its back to square one!"

Noel and Serah heard what the teen said as the run up the beings body from the arms towards Atlas's crown moving urgently to the top. Atlas did whatever it could to shake these pests; thrashing, bellowing, summoning crystal storms but nothing could touch these two, barriers of magic enveloped them and kept them from harm. At the base of the shoulders both warriors jumped into the air with great power Atlas's arms were severed from the force and crashed landed to the ground, watching the two humans in the air both of their swords glowed brightly probably the other side of the world could see the glow. Gravity taking its course Serah and Noel were falling at high velocity and their blades shattered through the topaz colored crystal on its head and cut the monster clean in half. When they landed on the moist floor the luminescent light from their weapons vanished and they collapsed to the ground with a heavy thud.

The Interloper rushed to their side even with a bad limp in her flesh and bone leg, forcing herself to crawl on all fours if she has to, and examined her two friends.

'Must have been the after effects of whatever I shot them with. Like all things power comes with a deadly price, good thing they are suffering from fatigue and nothing worse.' Thought the Interloper as she watched the world turn black and the skies opened up again, ready to let rain fall if need to.

'If only I learned more healing abilities from Vanille then I could have healed all three of us with enough energy to continue on, oh well. This is what I get for being so hesitant.' With a wave of her scarred hand Mel summons a strong curasa spell and healed the injuries and fatigue of the slumbering pair, when the light faded multiple sounds of what sounded like a stampede came their way, by the time the weak teen looked a butt of a weapon clocked her square in the head and was taken over by darkness.

* * *

Serah's Thoughts:

I fell into a fitful sleep, that is all I could remember after I helped beat the Titan, and everything I see in my head are my memories of when I was twelve. Light and I were walking home from school and it was getting later, the streets were never safe at night but we lived close by to the school so we were heading home to safety. Lightning would always smile while we walked and giggle about what we would do over the weekend, her bright blue eyes shining with nothing but a free spirit, the Lightning I used to call Claire my older sister. I remember how she would let me hold her hand even if I out grew the action with age I just always felt safe with her. But that same night as the hours went by we stayed up late waiting for our parents instead our fathers commanding officer came and told us our parents were caught in a brutal car crash, our mother survived with a few cuts and bruises but dad was killed upon impact.

The next day we held his funeral, the Guardian Corp gave the reception, and it was a horrible day. Mother fell on her knees and clutched the coffin crying her heart out nobody could hear their own sobs through hers, I cried terribly hard that day to but Claire she was stoic no tears were in her eyes but she was hurting inside too. Later in the evening I called the ambulance for mother but it was too late, Claire was told that our mother died of a broken heart but we both saw her with several pills bottles spilled across the floor. Claire didn't cry that day either and we had school to do and money was an issue for us. Our parents were dead and we were left alone to fend for ourselves, Claire stood with her head held high and took the abuse sent our way... I still remember the words she told me the day before she was about to graduate high school when I was being bullied the day before,

"The only reason why people pick on you is because they have no idea what hardship is. We survived because we pulled ourselves out of that pit and continue to become stronger without the abuse of others."

She dropped her name then and became 'Lightning' and her care free spirit left without a trace with a colder and stronger form of what remained of my sister.

"Claire.." I was at a loss of words and nothing came out, I was weak and she was strong. I couldn't help shoulder the burden she carried because I depended on her and I still need her with me. She had a drive, she gave me everything. And I didn't do anything great for her in return. Now that things were changing and with her gone I want to show her that I can be her rock when she needs it no matter how stubborn she is. The last words she told me before she left for basic training was,

"I'll come home an create a new future, for you. No one will pick on you and nothing will drag you down, we survived these past years we'll continue to do so until the day we die. I won't let nothing happen to you, even if I were to vanish from the face of Cocoon I will always find a way to protect you."

With those words she gave me hope and when she looked at me I thought I saw her smile but I couldn't be sure, I'd give anything to see her smile again to hear her laugh.

* * *

Omni POV:

"Lightning.." Serah was thinking about her sister while she slept, Noel and Mel, however, were looking through the bars of their prison cell while a new soldier came to take the last ones place. A day or so had passed since they were captured by the PSICOM soldiers after Atlas was defeated and there was nothing they could do to get out.

"Do we have to wait or what?" Noel asked as he tried to burn his way through the bars from behind the tower of crates but the metal was too thick, Mel tried a similar method but on their guard just to entertain herself watching the poor guy catch fire on his rear running around in circles until he found a good size puddle to dip his butt in. The teen tried stiffing her laugh but was caught and was threatened to get shot in the head by the same guard. Mel pretended to be scared and backed away but stuck her tongue out at the guard when he turned his back to her.

"We wait, we can start training now. Wake Serah up for me Noel." Mel said and the brunette complied. He shook Serah's shoulder and she woke up slowly. When she was fully awake the two greeted her with a simply wave.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"We are in a small prison out in the ruins." Noel answered bluntly.

"Who captured us!? We didn't do anything wrong did we?" The pinknette asked fearfully, she never knew what it was like behind bars and was now on the verge of panicking.

"Calm down Serah, we will get out soon enough trust me. I asked Noel to wake you guys up so we can begin your training." Mel entered the conversation calmly with her eyes closed and her hands folded together in her lap breathing in and out steadily.

"Training? We're training now? How? We don't exactly have enough space to use our weapons."

"Training doesn't need to be with just physical strength. Fighting is part of the battle the body must be strong. However, if the mind and spirit is weak the body will fall and will lose the battle and the war. I will train you two to strengthen you body, mind and soul so you will continue to fight and tear down the heavens with your strength like you two had done against the Titan. Bear with me but I am not that great of a teacher but I will try and help you reach the power you two wielded before. Now sit down, cross your legs like so and fold your hands together. Close your eyes, try to breathe in as evenly as you can and visualize the goals you are striving for, this will teach us patience, as we remain in this cell, and strengthen our resolve, so we don't lose sight of what gives us power and persistence." Mel instructed and explained calmly to her comrades. Serah and Noel looked at each other and did what they were told, meditating with the thoughts of why their actions are so and who they are fighting for, for those they care about. Before they began Noel tried to find the right words to say to the teen as an apology but ended up saying what came to mind..

"I'm sorry about the way I treated you you know? I just have some back blood with your world in my time and I couldn't help but vent my frustration on you out of impulse and..."

"Its okay Noel, I forgive you. As long as you acknowledge your negative actions you will be forgiven. Hehehe, listen to me, sound like a preacher. But, enough. Close your eyes and begin your training." Mel said calmly and full heartily. Noel seemed satisfied by the answer and began his meditation.

An hour and so passed as the exercise continued when a high seated guard came to the cell door and opened it with a girl breathing heavily behind him.

"You three are free to go, your superiors have cleared things up. Sorry, about the misunderstanding." The guard said apologetically but the three did not stir.

"Thanks for letting them out, you can go now I'll straighten things out with them." The girl said and the guard walked away. Mel opened her eyes first and they met light blue ones with a familiar blond standing by the door.

"Your three sure know how to cause trouble." The girl said with her hands on her hips, breathing normal now. To play it safe similarly with Hope and Vanille in Hanging Edge Mel looked at the girl without disturbing her students by asking,

"Who are you?" Cautiously and sternly. Walking into the cell the girl came into the light and showed her every detail of face, figure and clothes.

"My name is Alyssa Zaidelle, I work for the Academy."

* * *

A/N: Finally, I managed to get another chapter done before Christmas. Sucks being a Senior, too much on your plate and stuff like that. Making me tired from tying so I don't have much to say about this but hope you guys liked it. As always, please leave a review, comment, like, whatever to see how the story is going and all that stuff I have put in previous chapters. Too tired to rewrite everything right now, so yeah... Until next time, Ciao!


	6. Training in the ruins

A/N: Hey everybody AeonLegacy here again! Hoping everyone had a great Christmas and, if this came out a little later, New Years too. This story might be longer than the prequel so please bear with me along the way. Anyways before I start going on about nothing lets start the story itself, enjoy!

* * *

Mel's POV:

Serah and Noel have been quiet as Alyssa was explaining to the guards about the 'misunderstanding' that took place after the improved Atlas was defeated. I was admiring the view around me seeing as how much the years had changed this ruined palace from being a hunting ground to a research facility by the Academy. I still couldn't understand what their angle was when Hope wasn't currently in control but I do know I can't trust Alyssa, she's bad news either way but Serah and Noel need to figure it out themselves to understand though. Still, like I had to do 'years' ago, I had to play oblivious.

"Here are your com. Units, they'll come in handy if you want to look around the ruins. The guards will let you explore just be sure to call if anything major comes up, monsters now tend to pop out of nowhere and attack anything that moves. Plus, despite your amazing efforts of trying to take down Atlas, there have been many readings that the Goliath is still at large around the ruins. If I were you three I'd be careful." Alyssa says with a warm smile on her face, however she isn't the same as Vanille. What I remembered about this girl is negative thoughts, I felt sorry for her but she isn't worth any sympathy now.

"Wait, Atlas is still alive!? But we cleaved the thing in two if I remember correctly before blacking out." Noel cries out of surprise, looks like the power I gave them didn't exactly break the connection that tied Atlas to the time it is currently in. Maybe I should investigate further into this matter just to see what I can come to a conclusion to.

"Yeah, I mean after what me and the army witnessed after your fight it should have died. Unfortunately like its size it won't go down." Alyssa replies with her arms crossed and one eye closed looking like she's pouting.

"Maybe this could help us look deeper into these anomalies that Maqui told us about back on New Bohdum. Its worth a shot too, especially since we need to see if we can look for that grave you mentioned." Serah had spoken suddenly the short haired blond jumped, startled, and gave her a bewildered look.

"Where did you come from?" The blond girl whispered, her voice became raspy from the sudden fright, a chortle escaped my lips as I tried to bite back my laughter. Noel notices me and shook his head of disapproval.

'Well, this conversation we are having with this girl is something I don't approve of man.' I thought to myself calmly breathing.

As the three of us followed Alyssa throughout the open ground facility she began to explain more details of the grave she had been searching for, after she recovered from her jumpscare moment.

"That grave is very important, I've been here for months and haven't come across anything, the location should be close by it just had to be! The ruins isn't very large anyways, that is what eludes me is how can the grave be hidden in a small space?"

When we came up towards a flight of stairs our guide stopped and her unit was ringing. She swiftly picked it up, almost stumbling to catch it from slipping from her grasp, and opened it. Quickly moving out of earshot it was just me, Serah and Noel.

"So, are we still going to train while we're here?" Noel asked, looking a little unsettled, as we had time to talk amongst ourselves.

"Of course, you think we were going to sit down and sit on our butts all day to get stronger? No, we are going to look around and do whatever missions are available here. I still have my holographic map from when I was a L'cie so finding our way around won't be such a pain. Plus I have a few new features; my map can log in how many artifacts we collected and how many are in the area, record the details of the missions we are given and it has a more organized beastiry! Isn't that cool!?" I replied not even trying to restrain my excitement. Noel sucked in air through his teeth and his eyes became nearly closed slits and Serah looked at me with her eyebrows raised, right... These two aren't the same as the team from long ago... Sucks...

"Since you are training us are you going to make us fight and you instruct?" Serah finally asked breaking the silence. I hung my head and let out a small chuckle.

"To be honest I had a better idea of teaching you guys while fighting alongside you. My fighting abilities have been limited while training with my sister and her squad back home, which made me unable to use the strength I gained when I was with Lightning and the others. Since my powers have been dormant for a long time I'm stronger than you guys but not as strong as you guys might think, basically it's back to square one for me too." I explained being as honest as I could, there was nothing back home to challenge my strength and I had to keep under wraps from the 'hero' stalking horde anyways so I have grown weak. Now I can cut loose again without too much consequence.

"However while we are training please be patient with me, I'm not a very good teacher with explaining but I can show you guys a thing or two while in and out of battle." Serah would have been a better candidate to teach if she were anything like her older sister, however she is a teacher turned student now. Noel isn't very calm or level headed so he can just sit back and learn both power and patience, a plan to get these guys to work together and working with them to find their individual strength... If only I had a similar mind and encouragement like Light the process of training would be cut by more than half, sadly I'm nothing like Light in that department... Plus, it's another learning experience for me.

"Okay so we just climb these steps and start looking for clues!" I shouted, while flashing my access pass to the guard, and ascended. Coming around a rough bend in the road my compass starts to beep madly it wouldn't shut off no matter what I did.

"What's wrong with that gizmo of yours, kid?" Noel shouted, a hand covered one ear to deafen the blaring. I tried to turn off the map and nothing worked.

"I don't know, I can't turn it off!" I shouted in return, wanting to silent the noise than hear it continue.

"Mel, Noel, we got company!" Serah cried and I looked ahead. In a flash, literally, two monsters appeared from a quick flash of light. A cat like monster floating in a pink shell and a droid appeared. A Cait Sith and a Zwerg Scandroid caught sight of us and began to charge. Drawing his twin blades and Mog transforming into a bow and revealing a glowing blue buster blade the trio stood ready and charged back.

* * *

Training Sequence Begins:

The Zwerg moved slowly as it ever did but upon impact the hit was a pain in the ass when starting out as a noob, however the three comrades were able to either side step the monster or jump a few feet above it to dodge its attacks. The Cait Sith was much quicker, series of scratches and claw marks appeared on Noel's face he struggled to pull the glued feline from his face. Pulling and pulling the act was futile but continued to do so to break free somehow.

"Get this damn thing off of me, damn it!" He words were muffled but Serah understood what her friend meant so she put her hands around the Cait Sith and pulled the beast towards her, blood flew from Noel's face from where the cat latched on and he would yelp in pain each time the claws were dragged across his flesh.

The droid took this opportunity to attack it's distracted enemies by charging at Serah and it hit her square in the knee, the impact let out a sickening cracking sound and the Pinknette double over in pain and landed with a heavy thud in the puddles of rain water groaning out from the attack that left her crying heavy tears. Mel was ignored throughout the whole event so she withdrew her weapon in the invisible scabbard on her back, locked firmly in place by a series of belts, and walked up to Noel. The cat was determined to not let go but once a cold metal hand was placed between its ears and upon its crown a wild shiver went through the monster. Mel decided to squeeze its skull and the cat let go in horror trying to claw at the hand to release it as blood and pink matter dripped from its ears and nose, thinking it was enough the interloper crushed the skull completely until white light took its place with a crystal and the brunette was finally free. When he wiped the blood from his face and used potion, in other words Peroxide, to clean his wounds he took the pain and ran over to Serah. Serah's leg was twisted in an unsightly way, her knee was bloody and below her knee cap it looked like her bone was poking out from under her skin Noel did his best to prevent himself from vomiting at the scene.

"Mel! Serah is really hurt! Get over here now!" The brunette shouted in desperation, not positively sure of what he should do right now.

Mel looks over her shoulder a second after giving the Zwerg droid a good punt to the circuit breaker and flies over the wall almost twelve meters high when it landed outside the ruins it just exploded and nothing was left, even the crystal was shattered. She rushed over to her two 'students' and noticed how bad and disgusting Serah's knee looked the teen almost fainted.

"Oh my glob, that is way worse than what happened to me so long ago. And a weak leveled Zwerg Droid did this..." She said thinking back to the incident that made her lose her right arm and left leg.

"What happened to you anyways?" Noel asked as he sat on his legs to let the girl lay her head on his lap and her body stretch out straight. Mel replied by lifting her left pants leg above her knee cap and showed the two her no longer dominant right limb, the metal gleamed and glimmered in the faint moonlight and facility lightings.

"Oh." Was all he said back.

"Does this look like that little droid was f***king weak! Mel!? Huh!? Because for the love of all that is dead and gone this pain right here that I am feeling didn't come from a f***king weak monster! damn it!? Shit!" Serah cried out in pain tears continued to fall. She forcibly grabbed Mel by the collar and pulled the teen down, her face really close to Serah's bloodshot cerulean eyes and pain filled expression the interloper would have blushed if this were completely different but instead turned pale with fear.

"I am in really REALLY bad pain right now so please, do something about it!" Shoving the teen onto her back with strength only gained from desperation Mel got up like a rocking chair and looked at the knee and casted the strongest healing magic she could muster, pale green light appeared and enveloped the knee until the whole leg was out of sight, Serah's expression was washed with relief and relaxed. When the light died to nothing her leg and knee were fixed and the bleeding stopped. Noel helped the pinknette to her feet, she wobbled a little and walked normal like nothing happened.

"Good, so... Can we go now?" Mel asked slightly cowering behind a broken stone structure hoping she wouldn't get yelled at. The older fighters were about to walk away until they noticed the crystal floating in front of them.

"That monster, turned to crystal." Serah said amazed finally calming down from her raged filled state.

"Servant of time. Daughter of Chaos. Unto the world unseen, the untamed you guide." Mog finally says his first words. Noel pokes at its stomach and remarks that 'it talks.'

"What do you mean 'the untamed you guide?'" Serah asks curious now.

"You can tame monsters and they will aid you in battle and serve you to your will, you and Lightning have similar abilities." The Moogle replied.

"I think its right, back in Valhalla Lightning did have monsters fight alongside her." Noel remarked. Serah looked as if contemplating this conversation and spoke.

"Could you teach me how to tame these monsters? I want to learn how to protect myself and the people around me." Mog twirled happily but flew towards the hidden teen, somehow drags her out of hiding and throws her to the adults feet splashing water around her.

"I can teach you techniques but you have to ask him on _how _to do it_. _Your sister told me he could teach you guys anything anyways_." _Mog says flying high out of reach as the teen tried to go for its throat. Serah seemed a bit skeptical to ask someone younger than her for guidance but then again she was his student already so she had no other choice but to comply.

"Are we just gonna stand in the rain all day or are we going to go find Atlas and this grave?" Mel asked trying to hide her impatience.

"Yeah, yeah we are going! Jeez keep your shirt on kid." Noel said and walked ahead but moved stealthily behind the teen and pulled her shirt and arms over her head just because, a skin tight black undershirt remained, the cloth could barely hide the lean toned muscles it covered it caught the pinknettes eye, until it was hidden again when the teen freed herself from her clothes and armor. Looking red from anger Mel chased Noel up the steps until the structures ahead were toppled over and descended upon Noel. Raising his arms Noel remained stagnant. Mel moved faster and slashed her weapon through the rocks it was sliced clean in two and fell below the steps with heavy thuds and debris formed dust clouds. The interloper felt she had to keep her identity, gender wise, a secret for some odd reason, these two aren't the same as the L'cie team from before who knows how these two would react if they discovered 'he' was really a 'she'!?

"Well, that was a thing! Noel as punishment for your actions your going to do suicides up and down these steps until I say stop, got it?" Mel cried, the brunette was about to protest but obeyed reluctantly and ran up and down the steps as fast and strong as he could while keeping himself from slipping on the wet ground. Serah and Mog watched earnestly but was approached by the teen.

"Serah, your gonna practice with me okay? I'm going to teach you how to fight with the sword, we can focus on your marksmanship in a different location. Okay? This will be good practice to defend yourself when enemies fight with melee abilities, so stand ready." And the girl did. Serah stood with her sword drawn and waited, Mel saw what she was doing and thrusted her blade towards her students stomach. On instinct the former teachers blade was thrown upwards in a sloppy fashion it nipped her teachers blade but was stopped when the tip touched the surface of the clothes.

"Dead. Focus, don't let fear control you, you control it. Again." Mel said and so she started to go hard against the twenty one year old. Her attacks were strong and graceful, controlled and precise, hitting only her students blade sparks flew. Serah had a very difficult time trying to fight back or keep herself from being pushed backwards from the flurry of attacks, her adversary had more experience in battle than she ever had while growing up there must be a way to overwhelm her opponent without direct contact.

"Your open!" The glowing blue buster blade sliced the air and rain aiming for Serah's neck. Serah raised her sword up until the oncoming blade made contact with her own but the bow blade had trapped the opposing one with the opening at the hilt, remaining as calm as possible the pinknette smoothly moved her sword with the motion of her teachers while moving her upper body backwards, balanced, and aimed the moving weapon at the ground until hers was free and Mel had missed. Smiling in satisfaction but overwhelmed with fatigue Serah collapsed from the practice and nearly hit the concrete but was saved from the interloper who caught her with ease.

"Whoa... WOAH!" Noel said as he was amazed from the sparring match. Hoever, he finally slipped and fell down the stairs by surprise and landed into the ground below face first and had an open bloody mark on the base of his nose to the bridge of his forehead. Mel heard the impact and shouted,

"Noel that was very careless! You have earned the score of twenty, get back up and start over!" Noel finally snapped and shouted curses from below but got back up and started all over again. Turning her attention to the tired adult Mel slowly smiled.

"Way to go in using your head in a confrontation, that's very good , Serah. You have earned the score of eighty, but let's see which one of you will reach a hundred. For now just rest up and we will continue after you've recovered." The teen said as she conjured earth magic and made a little hut to protect the sleeping woman from the rain with enough space to make a small fire and left Mog to guard her.

* * *

For the past few hours Mel supervised Noel with his training with the stairs and noticed how tired he was getting, his steps were weak and the brunette almost fell on the top of the stairs but continued. When he caught sight of his teacher he asked with a hoarse voice,

"What is this teaching me? I'm just... Gah... Running up and down...! Ah, damn it!..."

Mel looked at him sternly and replied with an equal serious tone,

"This is teaching me how strong your mental capacity is, your still going that's good believe me. However, your energy was depleted ten minutes or so ago, if you were still going as strong as you were when you first started then that would have showed me your very determined but your not you just need to work to get there. Physically I don't have to worry about you in that department but you need to learn patience, technique and timing, maybe a few other stuff but I'm not sure at the moment but so far that's all I think you need to work on for now." The teen said as she ran her fingers through her soaked silky hair, Noel seemed to understand but hated that he has to work harder.

"What about Serah? How is she doing?"

"Serah needs to work on more things than you do. She may be Lightnings sister but they are so very apart when it comes to battle."

Thinking it was enough Mel finally issued that Noel should stop and he fell to the ground relieved and fell right into a deep dream. Thinking to herself Mel pulled Noel to the small hut and expanded it to fit the man with Serah. Making sure the fire was still going the teen turned to Mog and asked if he could keep an eye on them.

"Of course! I swore to Lightning that I would protect her sister and I will do so even if you leave. But be sure to come back okay?" Mel nods and heads deeper into the ruins alone.

* * *

The first tunnel Mel encountered was said to have C'ieth roaming down there, nobody dared go down there out of fear and asked if the teen could sort it out and she agreed to do so. Coming to a dead end deep below the surface by using a few stairs after traveling down the tunnel the open spacious waterway was quiet and empty save for the rushing waters that entered through small closed gates and flowed in a box like motion due to the large square platform.

"Geez, looks like Lady Luck just isn't on my side today. There's nothing here to fight nor find, that really is a leg down." Mel said as she sat on the ground almost defeated. It was no surprise that the gentle sounds of the waterfall made her feel relaxed and happy to be isolated, it was better than back home constantly working outside and inside of school when time for herself was never on option anymore. Claire tried to do whatever she could to lessen her younger sisters stress but had to worry about her role in the military but at least she tried and Mel was grateful, but she was antisocial and since she came to Cocoon she broke out of her shell but when she returned home Mel created a new one and constantly focused on work, being away from others was a virtue but with work coming by the loads this way this seems like the last haven she will have then.

"Well well well... Look who is here all alone." A voice broke through the teens thoughts and she scrambled to her feet with her hand on her weapons hilt.

"Whose there!?" She shouted without breaking her act. Turning around every possible direction the teen was confronted again by that girl from New Bohdum, the one she swore she would kill for embarrassing her.

"You again?! What the hell do you want!?" Mel shouted, her face turning a bit red from the fresh memory. The girl walked slowly around the interloper very closely like a cat and vanished in a cloud of darkness then reappeared again.

"You know who I am. My name had been mentioned by Snow Villiers after all. But if you insist I will tell you my name. Its Lumina, don't forget okay?" The girl says tiptoeing to snake her arms around the interlopers neck but she managed to get away from the embrace in time.

"Why are you stalking me this way, huh?! Are you trying to torment me for some reason? Embarrass me?" Mel questioned darkly, Lumina pouted, replaced it with a sly smile in less than a second, and answered,

"Because out of you three musketeers you are the strongest but I have noticed when you are most vulnerable. You are a tool and I will do anything to make you mine!" Lumina says as she moves closer to the interloper than she wants for her comfort which is like wanting this crazy stalker to be a million or more light years away.

"You can't break me, I won't become your puppet stalker!" Mel says sharply but Lumina still advances.

"Its too late, you instantly became mine just with this." Just like at the NORA house Lumina plants her lips on the interlopers but the feeling was different than before, no heat rose to her face just the feeling of strings being spun and intertwining with her whole body manipulating her against her will. Darkness began to pulsate through Mel's eyes it was hard to focus let alone see her surroundings even the girl in front of her and a searing pain entered her skull, this was very wrong but somehow the black abyss was determined to not let her go again. Slowly breaking the contact Lumina was still very close but she whispered as if she had caught her prey in her devilish trap.

"A tool shall obey and you **will** do whatever I say. Abandon your students and wreck havoc upon the world in my place, Barthandelus and Orphan are nothing compared to what I can do to get what I want. And what I want is you, Interloper of Earth Guardian of the Goddess Etro's Champion. You are now my pawn in this deadly game of survival, what do you say? Kill in my place?" Lumina says charmingly awaiting an answer. The interloper was about to answer however an arrow came out of the blue and whistled between the two figures and created a thin crater in the walls of the room, two figures approached and Lumina shrouded herself in the shadows her haunting words echoed in the waterway.

" The choice of free will is an option no more, Interloper. Obedience will reward you defiance will reap you of your life and more, let destiny decide for you." And she was gone.

The two figures came closer and it was Serah and Noel with their weapons drawn, both looked dead tired and greatly fatigued but here they were. They ran up to their friend and tried to check on her but their eyes met blank brown eyes.

"Mel? Hey, wake up! It's us." Noel cried but no answer came. Trying and trying it was no good, Mel remained motionless as a statue and as quiet as one. The pinknette and the brunette look at each other and came to a reasonable conclusion.

"You deserve some time alone, and that girl with you didn't seem to want to give you any so we intervened. Sorry if we scared your girlfriend away Mel. See you in a few." Noel says once more and again he received no reply. Leaving with a scoff the two turned to the stairs Mel's eyes widened and glowed the color of gold her pupils narrowed to a cats and shot towards her leaving companions. She raised her scared hand, lightning being born silently growing stronger and brighter with each passing second by the time the two noticed the glow lightning shot out of the manipulated teens palm and exploded with thick black smoke clouds.

* * *

A/N: AAAH! I am freaking done! With this chapter at least... Well I hope this was good enough, I'm starting to think "May I be lost or Reborn" had better writing than this but that's my own opinion as the author... So anyways yeah I am trying to deepen the plot as much as I can with conflict, and yes the girl was indeed Lumina. I still don't like how she resembles a younger version of Lightning and Serah put together because when I saw her I was like "NOPE!" Anyways the grading scale Mel is using is something from this anime my friend introduced me to its called "Queen's Blade" used first by this character named Alleyne, who I think is pretty and bad ass! Anyway, if this is something you guys want to flame with how I am introducing Lumina as FLAME ahead, I don't care I just thought it'd be interesting in a way since she seems like a very blunt character to me so I thought 'hey why not do this?' So yeah Hope you guys are having a great day, so I'll see you all next year Kay? Ciao!


	7. Manipulation

A/N: 2014... Two months and ten days more until 'Lightning Returns' arrives, I'm so excited and solemn about its release I could use it to deepen some characters personalities and stories or whatever for later chapters if this fanfic isn't far in or done. But I can only update as fast as I am able though, which will be when I can, still I hope everyone had a great year last year and an awesome one this year. Well enough with the greetings and whatnot, enjoy!

* * *

Battle Sequence Engaged:

The thick clouds obscured the visions of whoever was caught in the blast and dulled their senses, the vibrations of the underground waterway shook violently water churned drastically and splashed out of the pools, if another attack came about a cave in would occur and kill the three similarly to the victims in Alyssa's dream were killed. Serah and Noel made it out of the blast with simple scrapes and bruises, a small trickle of blood dripped here and there, and jumped out of the blast and onto the stairs they took to get down here. When they landed Serah collapsed from bodily fatigue and pain from the exercise she previously endured.

"You alright?" Noel asked kneeling down beside the tired girl, Serah looks up and Noel and nods.

"I'm fine, we have to get out of here otherwise we will be living someone else's nightmare."

Noel picks the girl up and carries her out toward the exit, far enough to get away from a powerful gale surrounding the interloper, the clouds dissipating from sight and destroying the waterway from the flood, Mel stood alone with her golden blank eyes fixed to the pathways she and her comrades had taken. A ghost like presence wraps its deadly chains around the teen in a satisfied embrace and whispers eerily,

"Kill them."

Mel feels the presence lessen and in false control again follows mechanically after her friends turned prey.

* * *

Outside the tunnels completely caught by the falling rain again the two suddenly stop and looks around for cover. At their slow pace they wouldn't make it far for help if they were being chased, however there was a certain 'Chocobo' woman leaning against the wall with her head down who they could get help from.

"Chocobolina!" The two cried simultaneously, their voices startling the poor, unknowing woman awake. Jumping out of her feathers Chocobolina looks up and spots the duo limping hastily towards her, she smiles again awaiting to do business. But as she sees their current condition something serious was going on and she knew it, change of plans.

"Oh, it's you two again! you look like a few monsters chewed you up and spat you out! Well being my favorite customers I have some X potions on me, use it it's free of charge just don't let anyone else who comes to me for supplies know." The feathery woman says cheerily as she hands the two each a canister sized glass bottle with glowing blue liquid inside, the two adults opened the cork and slowly drank the liquid feeling the peppermint taste cool and burn their throats soothingly as their injuries and energy were taken cared of instantly. Putting her 'hands' on her ones Chocobolina leaned forward to examine her current patrons and curiously asked them,

"What really happened to you guys? I doubt monsters were the culprits in doing a good number on you like that." Serah, Noel and Mog look at each other and closed their eyes in contemplation, trying to figure out why they were attacked as suddenly as they were down their by their friend.

"I got an idea!" The pinknette cried as soon as an imaginary lightbulb flashed above her head and turned to the three before her.

"Mel is training us obviously! And figured to do a preemptive strike for the later fights that we might encounter as we progress through our journey, the answer was right there in front of us and neither of us saw it down there... I think we got a bad score on it for running away, actually..." Serah explained as she hung her head in the end of her sentence, Noel nervously chuckled and scratched the back of his head at the realization to what a cowardly act they committed when they were being tested, however the brunette felt a small thing that differs from the smaller girls conclusion.

"Well I can understand that Mel was training us in order to defend ourselves from an enemy that catches us from the back but why do I have this feeling like we were going to die down there?"

Just as he stopped talking a great explosion occurred from the structure the party exited from, debris fell like hail with thin smoke following behind aiming in all directions of the blast and within the vision of the moon obscuring the pale light with her frame and wings was Mel looking down then finally catching sight of her prey with feral eyes, canines protruding past her lip by and an inch in a half. Her hair looked just as pale as Weiss Schnee, from RWBY, and black armor replaced the teens clothes and the blue glow of the buster blade turned crimson red. Something was wrong but the two couldn't figure it out.

"Mel looks different! Lightning told me he took different forms based on the powers he was given, this must be the dark abilities he carries." Serah says sternly while she observed her teacher. Noel grabbed his weapons and stood in his battle stance with a scowl written on his face.

"Yeah? Well looks like someone wants to play bad guy, and he really is taking this way too far. Serah get ready, he's coming!"

Serah obeyed and Mog became Starseeker in an instant and readied an arrow at their opponent. Mel sensed defiance, let out an animalistic shriek and swooped down towards the two like a vulture ready to kill.

* * *

Battle Sequence Engaged:

Mel, being exploited subconsciously, did an aerial dive at a blinding speed with her mechanical arm stretched out ready to rip someone's throat out. With much quicker reflexes than his companion Noel pushes Serah out of the way to fall upon the ground while he rushes upward along the wall of the structure behind them and jumps off and over Mel, completely missing her target. As the Interloper missed her attack went through the structure with ease as she passes through with red ooze melting the walls like very powerful nuclear acid in resemblance to the slime from the first _'Parasite Eve'_ corrupting what it touched and dissolving everything to nothing.

"Holy shit! What kind of power does he need to train us!? That stuff looks lethal!"Noel cried as he run towards his fallen comrade and pulled her away from the building. Watching the slime drip and move a loud groaning noise was made, soon the structure of the ruins becomes engulfed by the slime completely and began to set ablaze, leaving nothing not even ashes in its wake but standing amidst the smoldering black char of the once great ruin stood Mel charging up an attack.

"Hit him hard and fast, that's our first option but stay away from him as much as possible!" Serah commanded and Noel obeyed the pinknette summoned fira spells through her bow and launched them while Noel attacked with a mixed tactic of fire, water, wind and ice. The attacks didn't distract the teen from charging up, the impacts of each hit made no difference, that by the time the charge was complete Mel threw her arms back with her head positioned high and her mouth agape. Crimson black energy formed from her mouth and grew the suddenly she fired the blast in a split second. The blast grew great ruining everything in its path as the energy lifted whatever was close by in mid air, delivering a powerful case of power being summoned, this energy aimed at the two left them stunned long enough for a critical hit to land upon the pair. Serah and Noel let out a horrible scream of severe pain being inflicted upon them as they wait for death to deliver them from this agony.

Grinning at the two in deep satisfaction the energy died to nothing, rubble and a large crater in the form of beam with a large portion of the ruins gone in smoke, was revealed after the damage had been done. Clothes were torn here and there, blood escaping out of grave, deep wounds as the party tried to move but with just a slight twitch of a single finger brought agony an despair while the two look through damaged eyes to see their assailant ready to remove them for good. Serah forced herself to endure the excruciating pain, failing miserably but still trying anyways, to lift her bloody hand up as if pleading for mercy.

"D- do, dohn't... Pl- cough cough... Peese..." Mel's golden eyes were empty, no traces of sympathy were there. She savored the ecstatic feeling of blood being spilt, removing her weapon from the belt sheath on her back Mel raised her weapon high above her head with the dark essence surrounding the blade enveloping the moonlight from above to figuratively destroy what light these two held in their hearts. Despair finally settled in the time travelers hearts as they waited to let death guide them, they were in really sorry states from the blast that nearly eradicated them and they were powerless to defy their fate now. As tears fell from Serah's eyes one clear word escaped her quivering pale pink lips.

"Lightning..." And the blade was thrown downwards.

Instead of feeling more pain or cold steel touching her flesh Serah slowly opens her eyes and notices the tip of the blade is right in front of her face, inches from piercing her skull. The blade appears to be trembling as much as Mel is too, her body shakes to the point of violent body spasms the glow in her eyes seem to flicker on and off like a child playing with a light switch, groaning in pain almost as if fighting something inside of her Mel withdraws the blade to the destroyed ground around them putting her hands to her head clawing at whatever she felt was there, letting out a defiant scream.

"STOP IT!" Mel shouted to the heavens as she moved backwards, indecisive like a madman wanting to attack but remain cowering in fear of his caregivers. Gaining what little control the interloper stole back Mel looks at Serah and Noel with regret and shakily aims her scarred hand at them sending a very powerful healing spell their way. Once the light enveloped their bodies and vanished in an instant Serah and Noel got back to their feet no longer holding their previous conclusion with any thought of this being training. Their weapons, stances and eyes were dangerous and low with betrayal being a factor of this new resolve as they were torn between hatred and doubt to their teachers actions.

"Please..." Mel said shakily with a demonic echo following her voice.

"Stop me... Please stop me from this madness! Don't let the darkness consume me! Please..." Mel cried out as tears of blood replaced the tears of a human being, her voice trembling with anguish.

"Why should we even help you!? You nearly killed us not too long ago, you destroyed Bresha Ruins and you want **us** to help **you** after all that crap?! Bullshit! I'm going to end your life right here, I knew I couldn't trust an Earthling!" Noel cried and charged swinging his blade ferociously and powerfully. Out of instinct Mel countered each attack with ease and did whatever in her power to restrain the urge to gut the man attacking her with her free hand. Sparks flew from metal crashing upon metal and Serah stood on the sideline watching as carefully as she could manage.

'Something is certainly wrong here, not too long ago Mel was seconds away from ending our lives and that dark tension surrounding his body had stolen everything from me. Right now, he is _**different**_. How can that malicious feeling from before be immediately replaced with this new feeling of very heavy penitence emanating from his being? It's almost as if something is manipulating him... Making the decisions and has no choice but to obey and is now fighting for control...'

"Almost like a puppet...!" The thought suddenly dawned upon Serah as she realized why her friend turned against them, closely watching her friends fight there was restriction in Mel's movements while she noticed Noel was letting loose and she has to warn Noel.

"Noel! Mel is nothing but a marionette! Something's controlling him against his will! We have to save him!" She screamed as the pinknette shot a strong enough arrow to knock the struggling teen onto her back away from Noel, his breathing was laborious.

"He's just a puppet?! No way in hell I'm taking that pill and swallowing it like that, Serah! Come on! Open your eyes and face reality here! He almost killed us, and if we don't fight back Lady Luck won't help us again!" Just as the brunette turned his attention back to his enemy a heavy boot met his face with tremendous force it shook the ground once more upon impact knocking the man who was struck out cold. Serah tried to rush to her friends aid but Mel, still fighting the alien influence within her, stood in her way. Serah was overwhelmed with fear as those pleading brown and gold eyes looked at her desperately with the dense feeling of death chaining her down to the earth. Once Mel moved as quick as an arrow whistling through the wind her blade was raised and came down upon Serah, luckily Mog transformed in time to defend the attack and the girl screamed from the strain that traveled through her pain filled body, craters erupted below the crying pinknette as more pressure was put upon her body, weapon and mind.

"Serah... Please! Stop me, kill me, do whatever you guys have to to keep me from destroying more... Please! I don't want to lose myself to the darkness! I don't want to become a monster!" The pleading sounds more urgent, more of a command than a request, however the action contradicts the words as the craters deepen and the blade Serah wields begins to crack. Grunting in frustration Serah finds the heart to relax and concentrates.

"Aero!" She cried and air magic swirls around the two and pulls the interloper away from her prey in seconds, she starts off staggered for a few seconds then recovers shaking her head away from the daze. Seeing the girl on the ground with difficult time trying to stand herself the corruption finally takes back control and moves in for the kill, just as Mel's shadow dawned upon the defenseless sister of the Champion a loud crack to the back of the head erupts the teen slumps forward into the ground with a small piece of skull poking out beneath silver, turning brown, hair blood oozing from the hit down into the flowing rain. Everything about the interloper reverted back to normal, besides the hit to the skull, and Serah could only look on in horror.

"Serah, you okay!?" Noel asked as he suddenly appeared from behind the teen trying to calm the shook up girl. Gasping and talking through breathes Serah finally spoke.

"You... You **killed** him, Noel! How could you!?"

Noel replied with a shake of his head and answered with words.

"It was the only way to protect ourselves, besides he said it himself, ' do what you have to in order to stop me.' Not like I had a choice." Staring at their once good friend Noel shook his head again as he puts his fingers on a wrist of their dead friend, checking for a pulse.

"He's unconscious... His pulse is weak but it's still there. I say we heal ourselves up and leave him to die... That what he really deserves."

Grabbing his arm desperately Serah tries her best to talk him out of it.

"We can't leave him like this! Please, Noel! We have to help him, it's just not right!"

"I'm sorry but we are leaving him whether you like it or not, and if you continue to help him by trying to convince me otherwise I am taking you back to Alyssa and I will have to make you come back to your senses!" Noel wraps both strong arms around Serah, trying to kick her way out to no avail, and drags her away from the body.

"Remember why we are doing this, we have to save the future and find your sister. If we have to leave her friend gone crazy to die from keeping us from our goals then we have to!" By the time the protests were gone nothing remained but the sound of the dreary rain splashing within the puddles around the dying Interloper.

* * *

Mel's POV:

'I remember seeing Lumina and she _kissed me _again but she took over my body, her taint corrupted me. I attacked Serah and Noel and nearly killed them TWICE! I swore to Lightning that I would protect her and I really f**ked up very bad! And right now I could acknowledge the feeling of betrayal from them but I felt so much more guilty that in the end Serah was still trying to help me, even after the pain and shit I made them go through. Physically I excel but mentally and emotionally that is what made Lumina twist me into becoming her puppet. I am no fit to protect anyone if I can't control myself from someone I can't fight directly or not, damn her for looking like the Farron sisters if she didn't I might have killed her without hesitation, but no matter what kind of hell I've been through I am still weak hearted... Go ahead and sue me for that I don't give a crap! I failed Light, failed Serah but mostly I failed to myself, and I deserved to be abandoned for my crimes...'

Just as though all light had faded from wherever I was blinded by something, when the force faded the world around me was white and standing in front of me was Lightning.

'Oh, shit...' I thought to myself as looked up, I was face down until she came so... Yeah.

"What are you doing? Your just lying there with misery stinking up the room here, Mel." I sarcastically laughed, monotone, before replying,

"Very funny Light. What, did Fang teach you that or did you make that up yourself?" Usually I would be scared for dear life but right now I'm going to accept the consequences that are coming my way for being so easily manipulated. But what Light did just shocked me. Her hand rested on the back of my head where Noel had hit me, granted the wound wasn't there but when she touched it the pain was there somehow. Her cerulean eyes looked into mine but what she felt right now was a mystery, but the expression she wore was soft and not very strict.

"I saw what happened and I don't blame you for attacking my sister and Noel but I won't forgive you for attacking her while letting someone else control you because you can't control your own emotions!" my head dropped in shame, yeah I won't let you forgive me so easy Light, no one should anyways. For my sake.

"You're right, and I don't blame you for not forgiving me. I thought I was strong, stronger than anyone from my world, that I could overcome anything but as always I was wrong... I don't deserve your forgiveness, not anyone's, I just want to help set things right! But I want to be free from my role as a tool of death, Light!" I explained heart broken and I realized how much I messed up with the delusion that I could play God in a different world, I knew this from the start I couldn't do that but I just did it and I couldn't just accept what was ahead of me, where the Impossibles could be reached. And for my delusion it sent me to my death. Light came close and her arms were wrapped around me in comfort, her armor made me shiver since it was cold but I don't care I just want to feel safe again.

"Please, don't pity me, don't anything me. I deserve to die..." I told her defeated.

Light tightened her embrace and her head was buried in my neck, she smelled like roses, but I hate her, I hate you Light don't show me any sympathy just let me be!

"I'm not going to let you give up just like that! You want to know why? Three years ago when we said good bye I thought about our journey together and for most of that expedition we went through you wouldn't let us drop into the hands of despair no matter what. Your heart showed me your intentions to continue even after you lost your limbs, when it was time to go. You even pulled me out of the dark a few times, so as long as doubt begins to be nurtured in your heart I'll be there to pull you out."

I looked at her soft pink hair since I couldn't see her face, tears filled my eyes as the white area became a field of white and yellow flowers it reminded me of _'Final Fantasy: Advent Children'. _

_"_Why, Lightning? Why are you doing so much for me when its your sister that desperately needs you? She needs you more than me, you know?" I asked feeling more scared of her answer than I was when we were hiding at her house in Bohdum that night.

"You know I can't help her while I am here in Valhalla, and I can help you because..."

She was silent for eternity until she spoke again, her words made me feel deaf and my heart stopped when she said those words._  
_

"Because I love you."

The world around me began to drop like Sora did in '_Kingdom Hearts_' but Light released me and let me fall. Finally letting the questions come to me last minute it was now or never.

"How do I make amends with your sister!? Why do you 'like' me, of all people!?" As Light faded into the world above growing more and more distant with the darkness surrounding me her voice only managed to answer one question.

"Just tell them the truth." And my eyes were covered again.

* * *

Back in Bresha Ruins I woke up standing with the pain and fatal injury to my head healed and gone, no trace of it remained. I looked up to see Atlas was gone and the rain had stopped, I walked around the corner of the building I destroyed when I was under Lumina's control and there stood Noel and Serah behind Alyssa staring at the grave she dreamed of. The grass crunched under my feet as I walked towards them, when they looked to see who it was Noel immediately drew his weapons pointed at my throat and I stopped. I breathed deeply from guilt and looked at the two square in the eyes, ignoring Alyssa, and finally found the courage to talk.

"I own you guys a really big explanation, huh?"

* * *

A/N: man this chapter was so freaking long for me to type out! Crap, I had writers block since last year and now I can post some more stuff! I really hope this was a good chapter, I had help from another author 'Deiru Tamashi' that gave me this great idea today and it really helps. I am open minded to anyone's ideas if you all have something in mind, if any of you have ideas just let me know I'll review it and see how it goes for History Rewritten but it's all up to you guys, not forcing anyone here but you know, yeah. Oh big thing; Lightning confessed! Damn, SOLDIER girl... Why you like Winters huh? Eh, did this just to change the pace from so many Flight and I think 'Lanille' I'm not sure but you know how pairings go. Well, Hope this was good, leave a like, review, comment, flame, etc. the usual and I'll see you all the next time, hopefully the next chapter won't end in another cliff hanger, so until next time, Ciao!


	8. Apologize or finding morality

A/N:... I honestly have no idea what to say about this next chapter other than I hope it turns out good, need to pick up the story as fast as possible to progress it and all while making sure nothing strays too far from the story itself. But I wonder how Mel will apologize to Serah and Noel while explaining what happened to her, I mean 'him'. So yeah, plus I just noticed this but from these few chapters there isn't much action but it's more of an emotional and mental war rather than a physical one and I wonder where these will take the story, no? Well anyway, Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Mel's POV:

'To be honest I thought Noel was going to rip my organs out of my body and strangle me with my entrails as I approached them, and I knew he would have if Serah hadn't intervened. The tension could be sliced by that Templars maltise blade, the enemy Vanille encountered from when she vanished for a while back on Gran Pulse, between me and the brunette, I couldn't blame him for being vicious towards me from the events that occurred but through it all I was rendered helpless, ignorant, as I had no recollection of the previous events, not all but very little to contemplate about. Like I am now.'

It took a lot of convincing on my part and a lot of soothing words from Serah to get the blades pointed towards my throat to be withdrawn, it felt like hours until Noel managed to calm down and set his weapons aside. He seemed he was willing to listen but then I'd be deluding myself again.

"I understand your really mad at me Noel, just please here me out." No, mad wasn't a good word to describe how hostile Noel was as I practically begged him trying not to sound so desperate but judging from his face it was full of scorn when we both knew I didn't have mercy when Serah begged me to stop from killing them both. He jerked his arms, his fist connecting to my jaw and slammed me down into the concrete several members of the army had difficulty restraining the man wailing on me from finishing what he started. I took the blows not even trying to defend, I deserved this anyways and what will come later. I wondered if Vincent Valentine from _'Final Fantasy 7'_ understood his crimes like this too, but then again I only played '_Crisis Core' _for that installment and watched the movie. My jaw felt like it went slack and the taste of iron was full in my mouth as the same substance ran down into my swollen eyes, making it hard to see. An eternity later someone strong enough yanked Noel off and pushed him somewhere else to cool down while others, maybe a medical team, ran to my aid. I was getting nowhere near coming clean to explaining my situation, Serah was but I needed both of them to hear me out. I was pulled off of my back to sit up straight, someone tended to the cuts and bruises on my face and my swollen eyes lessened somehow but when I could see again I saw Lightning, which scared me due to what she told me from when I collapsed, only to correct myself that this was actually Serah. Damn these two sisters and their resemblance.

"I'm so glad your okay! I thought you were dead when Noel yanked me away. I'm so sorry, I really am, for being so weak that I didn't have the strength to help you like you've done for us, so far!" Serah barely squeaked out while she cried, sometimes I wondered if I was worth crying over for, making me assume she believes this was really a burden for her to bear greatly upon herself when I am clearly the one at fault. I patted her head gently for some reason and looked around keeping an eye on Noel should he cut the corner and strangle me.

"Don't do this Serah, please don't. I'm not worth it, so just let me go..." I said calmly but I wasn't even the slightest bit. I was angry at myself, at a lot of things I could have avoided if I weren't so emotional so now I think its best if we went our own ways.

"Serah, I'm sorry. I promised to train you guys and swore to Lightning that I would protect you no matter what, however..." I began as I gently pulled out of Serahs tight embrace to look at her better, and told her my intentions.

"If it means this is the only way to protect you from after what just happened then I say we part ways. I'm sorry, I really am, but there is no alternative that I can think of..."

"I got an alternative! Its called, 'death!' Something that won't take you no matter what happens to you, huh?" Noel said assertively as he came back from his walk. He was about to get in my face again but he stopped without doing anything as the pinknette placed a careful hand on his shoulder.

"Please don't do this, Noel. Please don't keep going or else something might happen."

"No, Serah, he is right. Death may be my only option but from what I have concluded to since now and from my first journey I can't die, at least not until my task here is complete whatever that may be now. You can hurt me, torture me, quarter me to dozens of pieces but I don't think death will claim me until I finish what I began." I explained to the best of my ability.

"Well, maybe we could try that and see if your right!" Noel threatened again reaching for his swords but again Serah stopped him. She looked at him for a while as if sending him a telepathic message then she turns to me, her eyes held a modest yet sympathetic nature in those cerulean gems.

"I understand that what you did was wrong, and you could have killed us if whatever saved us didn't intervene. But you still promised to help us, train us to become stronger in order to reach ours goals and save the future. You can't make promises to people and abandon them now, Mel, you can't! It's just not right..." My heart swelled with pity and regret upon her words, yes I couldn't forgive myself if I broke my promises but I'll never forgive if I killed anyone I cared about, there is no other option.

I reached forward until my hands reached Serahs shoulders, she shuddered slightly at my touch probably because I was cold, and sighed while looking over her facial features.

"You really do look like your sister, Serah. But this is goodbye." I released her then turned on my heel in the other direction not giving anyone a chance to look at me to change my decision. I took a few steps and stopped, looking over my shoulder with a few more words to share.

"The power you guys used against Atlas the first time may not have came from the training I was planning on giving you during your journey. Maybe it came from realizing your flaws and accepting them as your strength while coping with whatever pain or debilitating feeling that haunts you. But remember this; you are not only fighting for yourselves, many lives weigh burden upon the scales of fate and one wrong choice will tip that scale against you. If you can't see your hatred you will die, if you can't overcome your uncertainty failure will ensnare you. And most of all, if you two can't get along in and out of the battle field then I'm afraid that your future has already ended. Lets this be a period of wonder, think about what I have said, if there is anything you need tell me because somehow I might hear you somehow and I will reply however I can to aid you. Until we cross paths again, may the vanguards of the Goddess Etro protect you on your journey." And that was the last time I had saw Serah and Noel since.

* * *

Journal Entry #1:

Ever since I left Serah and Noel back at Bresha Ruins in the year of 3AF I tried to leave everything behind me, those terrible mistakes the feeling of horror I felt surge through my body as Lumina took over my will, just wanted to forget... Oh shit, Lumina! I forgot to explain who controlled me and how, not only that but that crazy psycho is after Serah! Oh my god... Why the hell did I forget something so vitally important!? But even if I could go back I don't think I can.

The path I took was timeless in a world full of nothing, 'Huenco Mundo', the world blew small crystal fragments in the nonexistent wind and like its name; an empty world void of anything. There was nothing to look forward to and nothing to look back on, no distractions in sight and nothing to focus on for the long road in front of me. I tried to get back to Valhalla though no gate opened to me, stupid paradoxes! Damn it let me make things right! Everything made me feel empty and I was full of regret, this fantasy was dying and the effects of me being here was taking its crash course to hell. Maybe I was way over my head and way too zealous when I was called back, I thought I could have done something great but all I did was screw everything up. I tried to ask myself the questions from my previous adventure, 'why did I have this power? Why am I here? Etc.' still no answers came and I just walked on. I can't really express my feelings, I could never control them, now as this world left me to contemplate my actions and decisions there was that crazy matter with Lightning.

'She said love... I never used that word, only to my sister! It is very powerful and I was confused about myself from the start, like come on! Don't do this to me now, Light! Don't be that person who pushes me over the edge, beyond saving, but aren't I already beyond salvation?' Sometimes I wonder if things would be better if I just ignored the calling, letting the worlds of Cocoon and Earth die will mess up my conscious but hey! It's better than interfering and creating a paradox of my own. But I know there is one thing I can't save them from, death. Unfortunately even if I told them Serah is going to die once this journey is over and I can't do anything to stop it. This mystery isn't so strange, it's just because of me...

* * *

'Why do you burden yourself with self doubt and pity, Interloper?'

A voice spoke and shattered my thoughts capturing my attention, when I looked up I was no longer in a world of nothing but someplace similar however it was darker and I stood on storm clouds swirling in one spot stretching further than what I could see and the only pure source of light came from a crooked crystal version of Etro's throne placed near the vortex the clouds encircled. Wandering around for God knows how long may have caused me to hallucinate because that voice was omniscient, not one voice but many ranging within various tones. I shook my head and turned my back to the throne to wander more but a warm feeling caressed my back and startled me by making me stay in place, my shadow expanded as a light grew immensely and the voice spoke out again.

"Why do you burden yourself with self doubt and pity, Interloper?" I tried to turn my head but found it impossible so I looked at my feet and sighed heavily.

"I don't know, maybe it's because I've taken a responsibility I was never responsible for, I thought I could try to do good somewhere somehow just to find my purpose, because in my own world I know I never had one. Maybe that's why... I'm running away and I know that I am, I won't deny my actions. All I am good for is running and hiding behind lies." The voice didn't say a word and the warm sensation on my back became burning hot, I ignored the pain and accepted my punishment for everything I had done up to now.

"You burden yourself in a false fantasy that you are the same as the strong, same as the intelligent, and so forth. The powers bestowed upon you by the Goddess are not your true strength. True strength lies from within, if you continue to rely on these false abilities that you have not drawn out your true strength you will continue to wander in the world of nothing. " the voice sounded bored and stern but it wasn't finished, it took a slight breather and continued.

"If you abandon this falsehood that you carry which leads to the source of your burden, your true strength shall awaken, and the power you need to press forward will begin. No trial will await you, your only test is to take that first step. The past has been paid and the future lies in wait but the present still calls to be followed. However, if you depend on others power for security by burdening your companions you will then lead them to their deaths. Now raise yourself from this darkness, find the light you carried long ago and find your heart to revive as the Just and benevolent protector of Cocoon and Earth."

When the burning sensation stopped I turned around to see a hooded figure dressed in white from head to toe. Their lips and jaw were visible compared to everything else, but it deducted Kid as a suspect for they aren't similar features to my own.

"What are you!?" I asked in confusion, feeling the pain in my sanity tug and pull taunting to break any moment. The figure smirked and replied smoothly,

"Bhunivelze, ruler of the living realm. I am the gate which led you here and it was myself that had commanded the Fal'cie Barthandalus to strip you from your world to enter my domain. I had bestowed upon you the power of Chaos to harm my daughter, Etro, to tip the scale of balance, which succeeded. Now here you are, my little puppet, lost in a purgatory even I was ignorant to." Wait... This figure is the deity that was worshipped in Fabula Nova Crystallis? He was the one behind everything all this time!? Shit...

I jump away from the figure and reached for my sword but forgot I couldn't bring things from the material world, save for my clothes, here. Bhunivelze chuckled and wagged his index finger disapprovingly.

"After everything I have done to nurture you, you defy even me. Kid, Malice and Lumina are my creations with a similar task as the Fal'cie, find the door of the unseen realm and to give the powers of the chosen to those worthy enough to wield them. Your mind, I feel, is beginning to shatter. The madness is clawing its way to your thoughts, tainting your being, the light which you carry has been extinguished and you alone must find the power to stand again."

"Why should I fight for a world that shaped me to be a killer!? Someone whose only reason to live is fighting! I won't follow your advice, now leave me alone!" I barked at the deity, deep down I made a mistake, one I wish I hadn't made.

Bhunivelze lost his smirk and in a single step stood in front of me with its hand on my throat stopping oxygen from flowing.

"My world isn't the only one in jeopardy, GIRL! Earth gave me power to take my mother, Mywnn's, crown and it was your world that created the taint. Earth is connected to Cocoon, being the 'First Beings' that abandoned even us 'First Gods'! If Cocoon dies so will your world, no one from my domain has the power to stop the corruption only you!"

"Isn't the... COUGH! The corruption something you... Gasp! Want to happen?" I gasped hoarsely, fighting against a Deity showed how weak we humans were in comparison, in strength, in speed, in intelligence, what did we have that would even make the Gods envy us I wouldn't know myself. The strength around my throat tightened and my eyes saw black in that instant.

"The worlds are frail and my daughter had been given the power to keep the balance from dying, she inherited my mothers likeliness due to what was my mistake, now I can take her place and take what is mine: control over Cocoon and Earth. The day of Gods will not be forgotten as I intend to fulfill my own focus, to rid my mother and child from ever finding peace by opening to door to the unseen world!" Bhunivelze laughed manically, its smirk growing wider and sharper. The god released me and I fell to the ground choking from trying to catch my breath, breathing was harder as I had to learn to walk and write again.

"So what, you gonna use me to finish your plan or what?" I asked finally able to form words dryly. Bhunivelze looks at me and lost its smirk completely walking towards me than transporting through space, until its shadow loomed over me it spoke,

"You may have a greater role than you think and giving up is not an option. You WILL rise and succeed where the champion had failed, take the seat purgatory and succumb to its will as it strips you of what holds you to this material world. Become the successor of the falling worlds and take your place in life, if not the corruption will consume you and slit your throat in the shadows, I highly recommend you heed my words or else things will not end happily for anyone. Listen to the prophets and maybe you could solve these paradoxes from spreading further to Earth."

As soon as it finished speaking the clouds below me began to rip open and dragged me under, watching the last image of Bhunivelze's smile burning into the very essence of my mind spreading like fire, until that vortex closed I shot up awake, back in my own body somewhere familiar.

Valhalla; where Lightning once stood, no battle was engaged and the champion was still nowhere to be seen. The words of that particular God etched itself in my mind, 'Listen to the Prophets' sounded more important to me than everything else and if I can't let go of my own fear I might as well let everyone I know die. Due to my own moral standards and my inexperience with this world, the fight, this life I have no choice but to lead. I have no say anymore and I am nothing but a puppet no matter where I go, where I run. If I accept my fate maybe things could be different, just like how this God, Bhunivelze says I must travel down to.

"If I don't try and fight back, thinking I'm the same as Lightning, Fang, Snow, Hope, Sahz, Vanille, with my own power than depend on everyone else I'm nothing myself. If I discard my fear and let my heart free itself from this wall I created for the past how many years, its time to change and I will go back, besides this might turn out to be like Greek mythology; where the hero makes a choice on their own in the end." I turned around to find Etro's throne glistening in the light of the divine, remnants of Lightning's armor such as her feathers lay simply on the floor around it. I walked towards the light and kneeled, my head down in respect. Reaching my flesh and bone arm out to touch the light with the tips of my fingers electricity flowed into my arm and absorbed it, a defense mechanism of some sorts taking no effect on me. I felt my eyes sting greatly and prayed to Etro to hear me.

"Please, help me. Take away my fear, take away my hate, but please. Whatever you do, don't take away my humanity. If you do this I swear I will never run from my fate nor from the consequences of destiny. I will accept everything and burden the pain that comes my way, please. Lend me the strength to continue..."

_"When one mortal asks for the desires of selfishness, they will be struck out of heaven. When the heart of the selfless awakens, they will be rewarded."_

"Etro!" I said in awe, she was still here, but she is weak, too weak to keep this link going on too long.

_"Child, I tried to keep you from contaminating the the world of the Living from the taint of Earth had created but it seems my Father won't let it be. I have heard your prayers and I shall grant you your wish; but I have words to share with you; A hero is made, not born and you may be special somehow it was true you were not the perfect candidate. I had evaluated you when you were struck and found nothing out of the ordinary, you led a simple life and that was it. Unlike the hero's of old they were of kin to the God's and that gave me purpose, you are nothing like them. Your heart showed me more than the actions of man and you wanted change, change is the greatest of fear of mortals and Gods alike and maybe it was that dream that called you from your home. To change the world, to change your family, to change yourself and things will start if you take that first step."_

"Bhunivelze said the same thing to me..." I muttered under my breath. I felt Etro put pressure in my head to capture my attention again and I opened my ears to listen.

_"Here, even the impossible can't be achieved but that doesn't mean it can't be attempted. Open your eyes and let your heart take this power for it will be the change that will shape both worlds, when you return to your shall be reborn from the ashes of your former self and rise as a new Guardian. But be warned; my Father will destroy everything, stop him, stop his pawns and save the champion from death."_

A new feeling entered my chest and lifted me off the ground, it was something new and indescribable, I tried to find a word for it but there was none. All that escaped my lips was a single word that should **never **be used loosely no matter what;

"Freedom."

When I felt my feet touch the floor again Etro was gone and a mirror was right in front of me, I didn't look any different but there was something that made me that made me not recognize myself that wasn't there before. I turned around to find a gate waiting for me and I opened it without moving from my spot. I looked at my hands and closed them then entered the gate. This power is my own, I just have to figure it out what my real power is and not trying to emulate someone I thought was fictional. Its time to stand on my own two feet once and for all, I won't run away anymore. By the time I'm standing again I stood in Yashas Massif, it looked like it was ten years later, Yaschas Massif 10AF, the place where I was supposed to meet Hope, at least I'm keeping a promise because I stood in the center of the ruins. The ground was decimated, parts of the ruins scorched, the fight was over already. For some reason I stared at the ruins and saw them; Serah and Noel were accompanied with Hope and Alyssa. Hope was happy that I kept my promise to him but the other two were most likely not after I left. I walked up to them and went down on my knees with the little space on the stairs, I was regretting now but I swore that I won't turn away now, and now I will make things up now and I will accept my fate, I will find my strength and save the worlds from dying.

* * *

A/N: This took FOREVER DAMN IT! Man! I wish I had more time to get this done and not get the dread WRITERS BLOCK! Well, I think this chapter was more of a moral story than the story itself, my bad if it wasn't what you were expecting, and maybe I should stop watching Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children and the special features, for the x amount of times I have watched it! But hey! Its a great movie and this is not about seven, this is thirteen Legacy! Get it together, PLUS I need a break from Pewdiepie but I can't, the guys hilarious! So hope you guys are liking the story so far, hopefully everything things is going great and I'll see you all later, Ciao!


End file.
